Heroic Phantasma
by skelotece
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is born with a Quirk that is completely unrelated to his parent's Quirks. Along with his sisters, one of them being in the same position as him with her own Quirk, he attends UA to become a great hero, facing the troubles that comes along with being at UA. Izuku x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. here's a new story.**

Chapter 1

"Izu~ku! Iz~ka! Where are you two?!" A young girl of fourteen years old with brown eyes and long, smooth black hair called, glancing around the forest.

From behind a tree, a young boy and a young girl, both of four years old, one with short, messy dark green hair hair and matching eyes whilst the other with long messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Hehehehehe. I wonder how long it will take for big sis Izura to find us?"Izuku Midoriya asked as he and the girl watch their older sister walking pass his hiding spot.

"Be quite or she may find us." Izuka Midoriya said in a low tone of voice, glaring at her brother slightly.

However, Izuku's foot moved across some leaves, causing a slight rustling sound to be two of them quickly moved their heads behind the tree just as Izura moved her head towards their hiding place and frowned.

_"___Please don't find us. we want to be hidden for a bit longer."__ The two of them thought at the same time, holding their breathes.

The two of them knew that Izura could find them within seconds with the aid of her Quirk, but decided to prolong their game of hide and seek.

Izuku let out a small sigh at the thought of Quirks._"___I wonder if mine and Izuka's Quirk would appear soon. We're both four years old after all. What happens if I don't have one at all…?"__The dark green hair boy thought, starting to become slightly worried.

However, Izuku shook his head.

_"___Don't be stupid Izuku. All of your family have Quirks. You'll get one as well and then become a hero like All Might." __Izuku told himself, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sis. Do you wonder what sort of Quirk that we may ge...?" Izuku began to ask but stop when he realize he realize that Izura's footsteps have disappeared****. ****

"...I think it's best if we stay behind the tree." Izuka said as she glance around as Izuku nodded his head.

It was then that a warmth is felt in Izuku's hand, causing the dark green hair boy to jump, gaining the thought that Izura has grabbed his hand.

However, when the dark green hair boy turned his head, he became surprise to see that no one his beside him and saw that his hand is covered in a rainbow coloured light, with the main colour being silver, which is dancing around his hand like fire and is covered in mist.

"S-sis." Izuku said, causing Izuka to turn her head towards her brother and her eyes widened at the misty light.

"I think...that's your Quirk, Izuku." Izuka said as she stared at the light dancing in Izuku's open palm.

"...But what is it?"Izuku said, tilting his head in confusion as he stared at the misty light.

"Don't know. But it looks pretty." Izuka said said she stared at the misty light before gingerly place her own hand onto the misty light.

"Izuka! Don't!" Izuku said, starting to become worried that something might happened to Izuka's hand.

However, his sister has a calm expression on her face.

"Don't be a wimp, Izuku. Look, it's completely harmle-!" Izuka began to say but her eyes widened when a black light covered in a dark green aura suddenly burst into life into her own hand.

"EEK!" Izuka exclaimed as she stumbled backwards and stared at the black light.

"I-Izuka. I-I think that's your own Q-Quirk." Izuku said, slightly stuttering.

"...Looks strange." Izuka said as she stared at the black light in awe.

"There you are you two!" A voice suddenly said, causing both Izuku and Izuka to jump in surprise before spinning around.

"B-big sis Izura!" Izuku exclaimed, causing his older sister to smirk.

"The one and only. Now that your two are caught, that just leaves-?" Izura began to say before noticing the lights in Izuku's and Izuka's palms.

"...Are those your Quirks?" Izura asked as she crouch down to examine the lights.

"Yes. they just appeared a few minutes ago." Izuka replied, causing Izura to nod her head slightly.

"Have you have tried them out?" Izura asked, causing both of her younger siblings to shake their heads.

"That's good. We don't want to cause an accident." Izura said before standing up.

"Come on now. We better find the others now." Izura said as Izuku and Izuka managed to make their Quirks disappear.

The two of them started to follow the path.

"I wonder what Kine will think of our Quirk when we show him." Izuka wondered with a smile on her face.

"We just have to wait, won't we?" Izura responded as the three of them continued walking. Before long, the two Midoriya's spotted a group of three boys in a clearing.

"Kine!" Izuku called, causing the group to turn their attention towards them.

"Oh? You two managed to get caught?" A boy with grey hair and matching eyes asked, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head.

"Heh. Typical of you two getting caught." Kine said with a smirk on his face, causing the other two boys to nod nod their heads as well.

"Like your any better, Kine. You were caught in like...the first minute of the game. All because you kept on snickering." Izura pointed out with a smirk on her face, causing a slight scowl to appear on Kine Rien's forehead.

"I thought you were far away not to hear me." Kine grumbled, causing Izura to laugh slightly, along with Izuku, Izuka and the other two boys, one with black hair and amber eyes whilst the other has mint green hair and blue hair.

"Right. You five stay here and I'll find the last hider." Izura said, causing the four boys and the one girl to nod their heads before the older girl walked off again.

"So. Where were you two hiding?" Kine ased, turning his attention towards the dark green hair boy.

"We was hiding behind a tree." Izuka replied, causing Kine to smirk.

"No wonder you two got caught. You should have picked a better hiding place, like up a tree or something. But then again, I highly doubt that you two can climb a tree in the first place." Kine said, causing the other two boys to snicker slightly whilst a slightly depress look appear on Izuku's face.

However, it was then that a smile appeared on the dark green hair boy's face.

"Guess what, Kine. we gotten our Quirk just now." Izuku said, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Kine's and the other two boy's faces.

"Really? Show us." Kina said, causing Izuku to nod his head before holding his hand out and let the misty light appear.

Kine and the other two boys stared at the light.

"...Is that it?" Kine asked, looking up.

"W-well. It only just manifested, so I don't know what my Quirk is capable of-!" Izuku began to reply but got stopped by kine shoving Izuku onto the ground.

"Izuku!" Izuka shouted with a horrified expression on her face.

"Owch. What was that for, Kine?" Izuku asked as he sat up slightly off the ground and looked at Kine who has a smirk on his face along with a dangerous aura around him.

"Hah. A useless Quirk for a useless Deku. That's something not surprising." Kine said as his two friends started to snicker.

Izuku started to whimper in fear.

"W-what happened to y-you?" Izuku asked as he slowly stood up off the ground.

However, The dark green hair boy received a punch to the face.

"Nothing happened to me. It just you shown us how weak and pathetic you really are, Deku." Kine said as Izuku's vision started to fade.

* * *

When Izuku next opened his eyes, he felt disorientated.

_"___Where I'm I?" __Izuku thought as he sat up and saw that he's in his room.

_"...___.How did I got here?" __Izuku thought before frowning slightly.

It took him a few seconds to remember getting hit by Katsuki's explosion.

The memory cause a depress expression to appear on Izuku's face.

It was then that the door opened, revealing a women with long dark green hair and matching eyes.

"Oh. Hi Mum." Izuku said, causing Inko Midoriya to perk up slightly and her eyes widened.

"YOUR AWAKE!" Inko shouted before running up to Izuku and hugging the life out of him.

"Do you know how worried I was when I saw your sister carrying you unconscious body through the door!?" Inko asked as she rocked side to side slightly.

"Mphm. I camh brehm." The muffled voice of Izuku can be faintly head through Inko's embrace.

"Hm?" Inko said, becoming confuse at Izuku's small response and looked down.

"...I'm so sorry, Izuku!" Inko exclaimed and quickly release her son who started to take deep breaths.

"What happened? Your face had a nasty bruise on it when Izura brought you into the house and Izuka being in a bad mood along with Izumi." Inko asked, referring to Izuku's other two sisters.

Izuku touched his face and felt plasters.

"Mine and Izuka's Quirk manifested when we were hiding from Izura and when I showed Kine and his friends. He attacked me, calling my Quirk weak." Izuku explained, causing a shock expression to appear on Inko's face before it was replace with a scowl.

"I certainly need to talk to his mother about that." Inko said under her breath before clearing her throat.

"So you said that your and Izuka's Quirks manifested?" Inko asked, feeling excited as Izuku nodded his head before holding his arm and let misty light appeared in his palm.

"Ohhhh. That's pretty." Inko said as she stared at the misty light.

"Well. We certainly need to go to the doctors to find out what it is." Inko explained which cause Izuku to gain a slight uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Izuku?" Inko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"...Will it hurt?" Izuku asked, causing Inko to blink at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No much. The doctor will need to take a blood sample to do some tests on it. But apart from that, nothing at all." Inko explained in a reassuring tone of voice to which Izuku nodded, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

"Well, Mrs Midoriya. Your son and youngest daughter have indeed particular Quirks." A doctor, a female with long brown hair, said.

Currently, Inko, Izuku and Izuka are at the hospital to see what sort of Quirk Izuku and Izuka have.

Izumi and Izura are back at home with one of Izura's friend over studying for their exams.

"What do you mean by particular?" Inko asked, starting to feel worried.

"Well, Mrs Midoriya. Let talk about your son's Quirk first. The light that your son can conjure up produces the same sort of energy that ghosts produce." The doctor explained in a reassuring tone of voice, her sensing that Inko is feeling worried.

"Are you trying to say that my son's Quirk turns him into a ghost?" Inko asked whilst Izuku and Izuka gained wide eyes.

"No. Your son's Quirk is some sort of spiritual energy that young Izuku can control. To what extent I'm not sure." The doctor explained before frowning slightly.

"And what about Izuka's Quirk?" Inko asked, causing said girl to become excited.

"Well, Izuka's Quirk seemed to be a mixture of light and darkness which she can control it like the same as young Izuku's Quirk. Like again, the extent I have no idea." The doctor replied, causing Inko to purse her lips together.

"May ask what your and your husband's Quirks are?" The doctor asked, causing Inko to blink a few times.

"My Quirk allows me to draw small objects towards me whilst my husband's Quirk allows him to breath fire..." Inko replied, not sure where the doctor is heading.

"Well, don't you notice that your son and youngest daughter have Quirks that have no relation to either of your Quirks." The doctor explained, causing Inko to become silent for a few seconds before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, right." Inko said, thinking how Izumi has a combination of her's and Hisashi's Quirks whilst Izura is the same...but with something extra added to it.

"I believe that your son and youngest daughter are one of those children that develop Quirks that are completely new in a family. That's is something rare." The doctor explained, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"Is this great, Izuku? We can be heroes." Izuka said with a smile on her face. However, Izuku has a slight depress expression on his face.

"Izuku...is there something wrong?" Izuka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How can I become a hero with a weak Quirk?" Izuku asked, looking a the ground.

"Who told you that?" The doctor asked, feeling a bit baffled.

"My f...friend Kine." Izuku replied and the name cause Izuka to gain a slight angry expression on her face.

"Well, it is true that yours and your sisters aren't strong. But they recently just manifested, so that completely normal." The doctor explained, causing Izuku to look up.

"And anyway. I think it's best if newly manifested Quirks start of as weak, there have been many problems with Quirks that are two powerful for the child to control when they first manifested." The doctor explained calmly but Inko shiver at the thought of something happening with Izuku or Izuka.

"Well, thank you very much, Doctor Kuren. Come on now children, we better get going. Say "thank you" to the doctor." Inko said, causing the two children to nod their heads before getting off their seats, say "thank you" to Doctor Kuren before heading out of the room.

"Hang on a minute, Mrs Midoriya." Doctor Kuren called, causing the dark green hair women to stop and turn around slightly.

"Please make sure you pick up the Quirk registration forms at the front desk and fill them out a soon as possible." Doctor Kuren explained, causing Inko to nod her head.

* * *

"So how was the doctor visit?" Izura asked as she helped get dinner ready.

"It went okay. Izuku and Izuka were a bit frightened at the site of the needle." Inko replied, causing Izura to nod her head slightly.

"Yes. I think I was like that when we went to the doctors sometime after my Quirk first manifested." Izura said with a slight frown on her face.

"I think I recall you crying for most of the procedure, even your Quirk activated then to protect you." Inko said with a sly grin on her face.

"Mum!" Izura hissed slightly, being thankful that her younger siblings are not in the room.

"So two new Quirks then?" Izura asked, causing Inko to nod her head.

"Yes. Two Quirks that are completely different to any of our family members Quirks." Inko replied ans she cut up some vegetables.

"Makes things exciting, don't you think?" Izura asked, causing Inko to hum before frowning slightly.

"And a bit dangerous, since we have no complete knowledge on either Quirks." Inko said, causing Izura to frown slightly.

"True. But they just have to take baby steps, right." Izura said, causing Inko to nod her head.

"That's true. You had to take baby steps. A lot more than Izumi." Inko said, causing a small frown to appear on Izura's face.

"That's different. Izumi's Quirk is more simpler than mine." Inzura said, causing Inko to hug her shoulders.

"So, how's your studying with Ryuko?" Inko asked, causing Izura to take a slight breath.

"Its...going okay. The only we're having difficulty is trying to figure what is involves in the practical portion of the test." Izura explained, causing Inko to shake her head slightly.

"You should be more focus on the written part of the test rather than the practical portion. You don't have to study for that part." Inko pointed out, causing Izura to frown slightly.

"But it make us more nervous if we don't at least have a slight brainstorm at it." Izura explain, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"That's true." Inko said just as a thought entered her head.

"Where are Izumi, Izuka and Izuku?" Inko asked, gaining a slight confuse expression on her face.

"They're in the garden. Izuku and Izuka wanted to try out their Quirks and Izumi wanted to watch." Izura replied, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"I hope that nothing dangerous happens to them." Inko said in a worrying tone of voice.

"Why do you think I suggested that they test out their Quirks in the garden." Izura said with a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

"So pretty!" Izumi, a girl with long, smooth dark green hair and matching eyes, exclaimed as she stared at the misty, rainbow coloured light in Izuku's palm.

"Hey! What about mine?" Izuka exclaimed with a slight annoyed expression on her face.

Izumi turned her attention onto the black light in Izuka's palm.

"...It's dark." Izumi replied, causing the younger sister to pout slightly.

Izuku smiled sheepishly at Izuka before using his free hand to pat her on the head.

Izuka blushed slightly at the contact.

"Let try out what your Quirks can do." Izumi said in a excited tone of voice as Izuku removed his hand from Izuka's head.

"S-sure." Izuku and Izuka replied at the same before looking at each other.

"Do you want to go first?" Izuka asked, causing Izuku gain a slight surprise expression on his face before nodding his head. The dark green hair boy stared at the misty light and frowned.

_"___How should I do this? Doctor Kuna said that my Quirk produces the same energy as ghosts. Should that be my starting point?" __Izuku thought, his frown deepening. It was then that the misty light suddenly started to expand, causing the three current siblings to become shock.

"H-huh?! What is happening?!" Izuka exclaimed before the three got consumed by the mist.

_"...___Okay. I guess this is where the "ghost" part comes in..." __Izuku thought and realized that despite being dark outside, the mist is producing it's own light.

"Izuku! Izuka! Where are you!" Izumi's voice called through the mist and when Izuku looked at the place where he thinks that his second eldest sister is, the dark green hair boy could see a slight frightened expression on her face.

"I'm over here." Izuku called back, causing a slight confuse expression to appear on her second eldest sister's face.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Izumi said, causing a confuse expression to appear on Izuku's own face.

_"___She can't see me but I can see her….? Is it because since I'm the one who produce the mist, I'm the one who can see clearly?" __Izuku thought, not realizing that his own eyes are glowing silver.

It was then that something crash into Izuku.

"Ofh!" Izuku exclaimed as he and the thing that crashed into him fall onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Izuku." The voice of Izuka can be heard and Izuku turned his head.

"Izuka. Can you see me?" Izuku asked, causing a slight confuse expression to appear on Izuka's face.

"I can now. But I didn't see you until after I after I crash into you-Oh I can see Izumi now!" Izumi explained before gaining a surprise expression on her face when she looked up, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

_"___So, people need to be in contact with me if they want to see clearly." __Izuku thought, taking note to write this down later.

"So...are you going to remove the mist...?" Izuka asked as she hold Izuku tightly as if her brother disappear, she will be utterly alone.

"Y-yeah, sure." Izuku said before closing his eyes and concentrated on making the mist disappear...or at least he hoped that this method works.

Thankfully, the mist started to disappear.

"That was terrifying!" Izumi said as the fear in her eyes started to disappear.

"Sorry." Izuku said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Well. At least we got to know some more of Izuku's Quirk." Izuka pointed out, causing her current siblings to nod their heads slightly.

"Your turn now, Izuka." Izumi said, causing the youngest daughter to nod her head before conjuring the black light.

"...What should I do?" Izuka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't know. Its your Quirk after all." Izumi replied, causing Izuka to nod her head before concentrating on the black light.

The black light started to form into a ball which seemed to solidify.

"Wow! That cool." Izumi said as she approach her younger sister and prod the ball.

"A black coloured light that can solidify..." Izuku muttered with a slight frown on his face as he stared at the ball which started to turn back into it original state.

"I wonder what else it can do..." Izuka muttered just before black tendrils, that have light green markings on them, suddenly shot out of the black light, almost hitting Izumi.

"Sis! Are you okay?!" Izuku asked in a alarm tone of voice as the black tendrils retreated back into Izuka's arm.

"Y-yes. I'm o-okay..." Izumi replied before taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry sis." Izuka said in a depress tone of voice.

"Don't sound all depress, Izuka. You didn't know that would happen, right." Izumi explained in a reassuring tone of voice and Izuka slowly nodded her head.

"I guess that true..." Izuka muttered and she was about deactivate her Quirk before it suddenly changed into a bright white.

This cause all three children to become shock.

"W-what did you just d-do?" Izumi asked, feeling slightly scared.

"I-I don't know. It just happened!" Izuka said in a high pitch tone of voice, willing her Quirk to deactivate.

"...We have a lot of experimenting to do with our Quirks." Izuku said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes." both younger sisters said at the same time, nodding their heads in agreement.

"You two should pick a name for your Quirks first, otherwise Mum will pick something boring." Izumi said which cause all three of them to start giggling.

"What should we call our Quirks?" Izuku said with a questioning expression on his face.

"Hmmm..." Izuka said, gaining a frown on her face.

"...I guess that since Doctor Kuna said that Quirk produces the same energy as a ghost...I should call my Quirk Phantasma." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"My Quirk is a mixture of light and darkness...my Quirk is called Twilight!" Izuka said, also with a smile on her face.

"Phantasma and Twilight...sounds good. Better than mine "Pryokinesis" though." Izmi said, grumbling at the last part.

It was then that Inko's voice can be heard from the doorway to the garden.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." Izumi said before heading back into the house, being followed by her younger siblings.

* * *

**And there we have it for the first chapter. So in this story, Izuku is not childhood friends with Katsuki, if you can't already tell, and I'm trying something different and not give One For All to this version of Izuku.**

** To make things more sense, Izuku's Quirk is like the Enchantments that are shown in the manga/anime, "Twin Star Exorcists" whilst Izuka's Quirk is base of the abilities of the Twili race from "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess". ****However, I'm kind of having some trouble for the usage of Izuka's Quirk. So if anyone has ideas, please let me hear them.**

**Okay, I know I said I'm planning on writing two stories at once, but I'm starting to have second thoughts on that plan. You just have to find out next week. Please review and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are everyone, the second chapter of the Heroic Phantasma.**

Chapter 2

"HAHAHAHAHA! Try and catch us if you can!" A villain, wearing mostly black and purple, shouted to the group of police cars that are following the trailer that the villain and his underling are traveling in.

_"Hmf. The authorities are getting slow lately. They think that just became All Might is causing crime rate to decrease every year, they can slack off." _The villain thought with a smirk under his mask, him standing on top of the trailer and not falling off due to the black and purple spikes that are coming out of his legs and digging themselves into the steel.

The trailer went into a tunnel and when it came out of the other side, someone jumped onto the moving vehicle, surprising the villain slightly.

"I guess that all that planing ahead paid off." the newcomer muttered to himself as he stood up, revealing it to be a male wearing dark blue and dark red ninja clothes with a blue mask covering his face and sharp grey hair.

_"So, the number five hero Edgeshot managed to catch up, hmm." _The villain thought as he stared at Edgeshot. "Stop this vehicle at once and this can be solved easily." Edgeshot said as he got into a battle stance.

"Heh. Do you really expect us to hand ourselves to the police so easily?" The villain asked before glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey, Genge! We have a pest on the vehicle! Move about would you!" The villain shouted supposedly to the driver.

"S-sure, Spiker!" Genge called before turning the wheel.

"Whow!" Edgeshot exclaimed as he attempted to keep his balance as the vehicle moved from side-to-side on the road.

"You have two things to worry about, you know." The now known Spiker said before dashing towards Edgeshot.

The number five hero managed to dodge the spikes that came out of Spiker's arms.

However, the move cause Edgeshot to become unbalance and almost lost his footing.

_"Tch. This is not a good place for me to fight this villain. I need to focus on fighting him and keeping my balance at the same time whilst he's safe due to those spikes that are coming out of his legs." _Edgeshot thought as he glance down at Spiker's legs.

As Spiker attempted to attack Edgeshot again, the number five hero activated his Quirk, causing his body to start breaking down into red string-like pieces.

"So your going to use your Quirk. Not sure if that will help you." Spiker said as he moved back.

"My Quirk can help me like this!" Edgeshot as he send the red string-like pieces straight towards Spiker.

However, the villain didn't seemed fazed by the attack.

"Heh. Do you really think that you can knock me out with those strings?" Spiker asked before multiple spikes suddenly sprouted all over his body.

The red string-like pieces quickly moved out of the way.

_"Shoot! I can't see any openings." _Edgeshot thought as he reformed back into his normal form.

_"Well, from the way that the vehicle is moving. The police will have no time catching up." _Edgeshot thought before suddenly the trailer took a sharp turn, completely throwing the number five hero off balance.

"Ha! And off you go!" Spiker said as he dash towards Edgeshot with a spike covered leg at the ready.

The villain managed to land a solid hit on Edgeshot, successfully throwing him off the trailer.

"You can stop moving the trailer now, Genge. The pest's off now!" Spiker called and after a few seconds, the trailer returned back to driving normally.

"Put more speed Genge! We lost our head start thanks to that hero." Spiker said explained to the driver.

"You got it!" Genge called at the driver's seat before increasing the speed of the trailer.

_"All we need to do now is to deliver these parts to our contacts. If there are no more interruptions, we can get to the meeting point within a hour hopefully." _Spiker thought with a small smile on his face.

However, it was then that Genge suddenly hit the brakes and the entire trailer screeched to a halt.

"Gah!" Spiker exclaimed as he was suddenly fall forward and crash onto the ground.

"Genge! What was that for?!" Spiker said as he stood up, turn around to face the trailer and glared at Genge.

"There's someone up ahead." Genge replied, causing Spiker to blink his eyes before turning around.

Somewhere up ahead stood a figure wearing a tight black body-suit along with a hood and mask that covers the top half of their face which has a reptilian-like design.

From what Spiker could tell, the figure is female.

_"A hero?" _Spiker thought, raising an eye-brow as he tried to identify the person.

"Well, you certainly made a commotion." The female figure spoke as she started to walk towards the trailer.

"Heh. What do you expect from us villains?" Spiker said with a smirk on his face.

"That's true. But it time for you and your friend to get behind bars." The female figure explained as she stopped walking, now being a few feet away from the trailer.

This cause Spiker to snicker slightly.

"And your the person to do the job?" Spiker asked, causing the figure to hum slightly whilst tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yes." The female figure said before Spiker notice that her arms started to transform into claws.

_ "Hm? A transformation type Quirk." _Spiker thought before deciding to make the first move by charging towards the female figure with spikes coming out of his arms, just above his hands.

Spiker thrust a arm towards the female figure who easily blocked the attack with one of her clawed hands.

"Oh. by the way, my name is Drakzu and today is my debut." The now named Drakzu introduce herself before quickly spinning around, knocking Spiker off balance and as the new heroine came back around, the villain got hit by something, knocking him onto the ground.

Spiker grunted in pain as he hit the road.

_"W-what hit me?" _Spiker thought as he slowly stood up.

As he returned his attention back onto Draku, he notice a black tail swishing behind Drakzu.

"So, you can choose which part of your body you can transform then?" Spiker as he got back into a battle stance.

"That's correct. But I don't see how it will help you through." Drakzu said before lunging at Spiker and swiped a claw at him.

Spiker lean backwards slightly to avoid the attack before getting down low and did a sweeping kick, effectively knocking Draku off her feet.

"Ofh!" Drakzu exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"For a new hero, you have good moves...But this scuffle is over." Spiker said as he leaned over Drakzu and more spikes started to protrude from his arms.

"I hope that you enjoy the colour red!" Spiker said with a mad grin on his face.

However, Drakzu remained calm, something cause confusion to pass through Spiker's mind.

However, the villain got rid of the feeling, knowing that he shouldn't get distracted.

With Drakzu, the new hero took a deep breath before breathing fire.

"OWCH! That's hot!" Spiker exclaimed as he jump back with some of his clothes smouldering slightly.

"Can't handle the heat?" Drakzu asked as she brought her legs into her chest before thrusting them forward, effectively getting back onto her feet...along with hitting Spiker in the chest.

_"Gh! She's more tougher than she looks." _Spiker thought as he stumbled backwards.

When the villain regained his balance, he glance over his shoulder at the trailer.

"Genge! I could do some help over here!" Spiker called and Drakzu became tense.

Genge got out of the drivers seat, revealing him to have long black hair along with a muscular build.

_"I certainly need help in dealing with that thing." _Drakzu thought as she took a small step back.

However, it was then that Genge's skin started to turn black along with two horns growing out of the sides of his forehead…..and seeming grow in size.

_"A minator." _Drakzu thought as she stared up at the beast.

"Hah! Let see if you can fight this!" Spiker said with a mad laugh.

"Now, Genge. Kill her!" Spiker shouted, causing the transformed Genge to nod his head before lowering his horns and charge straight towards Drakzu with the intent of killing her.

However, before Genge can get even close to Drakzu, something slammed into him from the sky into the ground which cause dust to raise into the air.

"W-what!?" Spiker exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

As the dust settled down, Spiker's eyes widened to see that a dragon has Genge pinned to the ground who has pink skin, blond hair and is wearing a dark qipao.

_"Another new hero?" _Spiker thought as he stared at the newcomer, him haven't seen this one before either.

"So you finally going to join the fight, Ryukyu?" Drakzu asked, with a slight smirk on her face, to the dragon who turn her head towards her.

"Your more suitable in fighter that villain, Drakzu. I would have been at a disadvantage, with size." The now named Ryukyu pointed out, causing Drakzu shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"At least you get to make your debut as well now." Drakzu pointed out, causing Ryukyu to nod her head slightly.

"Hey! Don't ignore us! Genge, stand up!" Spiker exclaimed and Ryukyu gained a surprise expression on her face as she felt Genge move.

_"And here I thought that my Quirk grants immense strength." _Ryukyu thought as she decided to move back.

Genge fully stood up and glared at Ryukyu.

"Oh? You want to play?" Ryukyu asked as steam can be seen coming out of Genge's nostrils.

The only reply she got was Genge roaring at her before charging.

The pink dragon hero flapped her wings to get herself airborne, but Genge still managed to clip her tail.

"Tch." Ryukyu said whilst biting her teeth in pain. "

Are you okay, Ryukyu?" A voice asked, causing Ryukyu to turn her head to see Drakzu on her back.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." Ryukyu replied, causing Drakzu to nod her head before looking down at Spiker.

"I'll keep the other villain whilst you deal with the minator." Drakzu said before launching herself straight at Spiker who was making his way towards the trailer.

"Your not going anywhere, Villain!" Drakzu said, her claws at the ready.

"Hu...What!?" Spiker exclaimed, clearly surprise at seeing Drazku heading straight towards him.

Back with Ryukyu, the pink dragon hero turn around in the air to face Genge who had stopped his charge.

_"I need to stop him quickly to prevent any damage." _Ryukyu thought as Genge look up at the pink dragon hero.

_"I have the advantage since I can fly. So what are you going to do, Mr Minator?" _Ryukyu thought in her head, thinking what the villain can do.

It was then that Genge crouch down, causing Rykyu to raise an eye-brow.

_"What's he doing…please don't tell me." _Ryukyu thought, starting to gain a bad feeling.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Genge jumped upwards, heading straight towards her.

The pink dragon hero felt the full impact of the attack as Genge crash into her, sending the two of the crashing onto the ground.

"S-so much for p-preventing d-damage."Ryukyu muttered as she saw the damage to the road and saw people running away.

_"That's right. Get to a safer distance."_ Ryukyu thought just before seeing Genge standing up and raising a arm.

The pink dragon hero's eyes widened before managing to close her wings in front of her.

Ryukyu grunted in pain as the fist made contact with her wings.

"Now get off!" Ryukyu exclaimed as she quickly opened her wings, knocking Genge off balance slightly but before he could fall onto the ground, Ryukyu got back onto her feet and throw a clawed fist at the minatour.

Genge fell backwards and Ryukyu move back.

_"What's his next move?" _Ryukyu thought, knowing that it will take more to take Genge down.

When Genge got back onto his feet, the minatour roared at Ryukyu and prepared to charge at the pink dragon hero.

However, before he could move, Ryukyu decided to make the first move by charging towards him herself, grabbed him by the shoulders push him onto the ground.

"Now to knock you out." Ryukyu said as she raised a clawed fist.

However, Genge managed to kick Ryukyu with one of his knees, causing the pink dragon hero to roll forwards away from.

"Tch, and it wan when I have a good shot at landing a solid blow on you." Ryukyu muttered as she slowly got back onto her feet before flapping her wings, making herself airborne slightly and flew straight at Genge who is on his feet.

Just as it seemed that Ryukyu would slam into Genge, the pink dragon hero suddenly spun around.

"Dragon whip!" Ryukyu said before hitting Genge with her tail, landing a solid hit on his head. _"_

_Yes!" _Ryukyu exclaimed in her head in celebration as Genge was sent flying into the air before landing a few feet away.

_"And_**_ now_**_ to knock him out." _Ryukyu thought as she quickly made her way towards Genge.

Meanwhile, the minator is slowly getting back onto his feet before receiving a claw fist to the face.

"And here's another." Ryukyu said before throwing another clawed fist towards Genge, this one being more stronger than the last, sending Genge stumbling.

As Ryukyu close the gap between her and Genge, the minator let out a angry roar before lowering his head and charge straight towards Rykyu, his horns at the ready.

_".…..I won't have time to dodge the attack!" _Ryukyu exclaimed in her head, her eyes widened as she stop herself.

_"Even if I close my wings to defend myself, those horns will very likely tear through them like paper." _Ryukyu thought, shivering at the thought.

Fortunately, something big crash into Genge, knocking him out of the way.

"Do you need a hand, Ryukyu?" Asked a giant black serpent, which looks terrifying, seemingly be ignoring gravity.

"I'm fine, thank you for the save, Drakzu." Ryukyu said to the full beast form of Drakzu.

"Your welcome." Drakzu said just as Ryukyu realize something.

"Where's the other villain?" Ryukyu asked, earning her a slight smirk from Drakzu.

"You don't need to worry about him. He dealt wi-" Drakzu began to say but was interrupted as angry growling sound can be heard, causing the two female reptilian heroes to turn their attention towards the minator who is back on his feet.

"Do you think he's angry that I took down his buddy?" Drakzu asked, earning her a slight chuckle from Ryukyu.

"I think that there are other reasons." Ryukyu said before returning her attention back to the minator just in time to see him preparing to charge towards the two.

Giving out one last grunt, Genge charge towards the two female heroes.

"Bad idea. I guess that he forgotten what I can do." Drakzu said before taking a a deep breath and send a stream of fire at Genge.

The minator shouted in pain as he got consumed by the fire.

"Do you really want to burn him alive?" Ryukyu asked with a raise eye-brow.

"With all of that muscles, I'm sure he be fine." Drakzu said, once she stopped breathing fire, in a reassuring tone of voice.

_"Really?" _Ryukyu thought, not sure to believe the flying serpent or not.

When the smoke died down, the two female heroes saw Genge still standing but seemed more blacker than before.

"See." Draku said, causing Ryukyu to sigh slightly whilst shaking her head.

When the pink dragon hero look up, she notice something.

"I think you made him more mad..." Ryukyu said, causing Drakzu to blink her eyes a few times before looking at Genge as well.

"...Yes. I think a did." Drakzu said in a sheepish tone of voice just before Genge let out a very angry roar before picking up a car which is thankfully empty.

"...Please don't tell me that he's going to do something that I hope he isn't." Drakzu said, sweat-dropping slightly.

Before Ryukyu could reply, Genge threw the car at the two female heroes.

Unfortunately for the minator , Drakzu and Ryukyu managed to dodge car by flying into the sky.

However, the two female heroes were more concerned with the damage that the car will cause.

"I guess that we should wrap this up." Drakzu said, causing Ryukyu to nod her head just as she saw Genge crouching down.

"Look out, he's going to jump." Ryukyu said just as Genge jump towards them.

"He sure can jump high." Drakzu commented as she easily avoid Genge's horns before wrapping her entire body around him.

"Hmf! He's heavy!" Draku exclaimed, feeling the strain throughout her entire body.

However, that was probably the wrong thing to say as Genge started to violently shake about in Drakzu's grip.

The dark green serpent gritted her teeth in pain as Genge's horns managed to scrape her.

"I can't hold him any longer. You deal the final blow." Drakzu said, causing Ryukyu to nod her head.

Drakzu unraveled herself from Genge, letting the minator fall.

However, Ryukyu flew down and put a hand on Genge's chest and push, increasing the speed.

Cracks appeared on the road as Genge smash onto the ground.

"Is he alive?" Drakzu asked as she flew down.

"Yes." Ryukyu replied, feeling Genge's chest rising and falling.

"That's good. We don't want to become murderers on our debut." Drakzu commented which cause Ryukyu to nod her head.

It was then that the sound of clapping can be heard, causing the two female heroes to turn their heads to see the public.

"H-hi all. My name is Drakzu and this is Ryukyu. New heroes on the scene." Drakzu introduce herself and Ryukyu to the public.

_"And this is something that we both need to get use to, the attention." _Ryukyu thought, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"Fweh! That was nerve racking, and that's only our debut." A human form Ryukyu said as she took a slight sigh.

Currently she and Drakzu are in a small alleyway, having just observe the loading of the villains into a police truck.

"Yes, first times are usually the most nerve racking, Ryuko." Drakzu pointed out to her friend as she removed her mask and pull down her mask, revealing a nineteen year old Izura.

"I guess that's true. So, how are we going to celebrate?" Ryuko asked with a slight questioning look on her face.

"There's a restaurant that I like to go to. Maybe we can go there." Izura suggested, causing Ryukyu to nod her head slightly.

"...But first is the paper work." Izura said, slumping her shoulders which earned her a slight groan from Ryuko.

"The most boring part." The pink dragon hero said and the two female heroes giggled slightly.

"Let's go then. If we move now, the sooner we can get the paper work done." Izura said, causing her friend to nod her head before the two of them started to make there way out of the alleyway.

"I hope that we don't receive too much stares..." Ryukyu muttered, staring to feel nervous.

"Well. We are new heroes after all. So they will be plenty of attention on us." Izura said before leaning over towards Ryuko and kissing her on the cheek.

This cause the pink dragon hero to start blushing.

"Aren't we keeping that a secret." Ryko remined Izura whilst glaring at her slightly.

However, Izura chuckled slightly.

"Don't get into a huff about it. We're alone after all." Izura pointed out as she began to place her mask and hood back on.

However, a small smirk appeared on Ryuko's face before she leaned over towards Izura and nip her on the ear slightly.

"Ek!" Izura exclaimed, not expecting the nip to the ear.

"Now we're even." Ryukyu said with her tongue sticking out slightly.

"And you said that you want to keep it a secret?" Drakzu said, chuckling again.

* * *

"Congratulations you two. I saw what happened on the news at work. You two where amazing." Inko said in a happy tone of voice as Izura and Ryuko entered the Midoriya household, both of them out of their hero costumes.

"Hehehe. Thank you for the compliment, Mrs Midoriya." Ryuko said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Please call me "Inko". I think I told you plenty of times haven't I, Ryukyo?" Inko asked, earning her a weak chuckle from the pink dragon hero.

"Yes. Sorry." Ryuko said, causing Inko to shake her head slightly.

It was then that Izura raise a eye-brow.

"You don't watch the news if it involves heroes doing their work, saying that its too scary for you." Izura pointed out, earning her a weak smile from her mother.

"That's true yes. But this was different, wasn't it. It involved you two." Inko explained, causing Izura to blink her eyes slightly.

"The others will be excited to see us in actions. They're still at school right?" Ryuko asked, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"Yes. They're in the after school club which should finishing in an hour." Inko said, glancing at the clock.

"Do you want us to collect them?" Izura asked, causing Inko to gain a slight surprise expressions on face.

"Are you sure? Do you think its better if you two should rest. And what about the paper work?" Inko asked, sounding worried.

"The paper work's already done, even though it's boring, and I don't mind picking up the youngsters." Ryuko responded, she having a fonding towards children.

This cause Inko to blink her eyes slightly.

"O-okay..." Inko said just as a thought enter her head.

"So have you two have any plans for celebration? I can make your favorite meal." Inko asked, glancing at Izura and Ryuko.

"There's this restaurant I heard of that's interesting to go. So I thought that we might go there." Izura replied, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"Just the two of you or are you going to invite others?" Inko asked, causing both Izura and Ryuko to glance at each other.

"I don't mind if others come. Its a special occasion after all. Come on Ryu, let get some rest before leaving." Izura said, causing Ryuko to nod her head before following Izura towards the stairs.

"We really need to get a proper office for doing the paper work." Ryuko whispered, causing Izura to frown slightly before nodding her head.

"By the way. Please don't do anything that two people usually do when they are alone." Inko called with a smirk on her face.

This cause both females to stop dead in their tracks.

"Mum/Inko!" Izura and Ryuko shouted at the same time whilst turning around, both of their faces being deep red.

* * *

**And there we have it everyone, the debut of Izura and Ryuko, who was briefly mentioned in the last story. The idea for Izura's Quirk came from the My Hero Academia story: Leviathen, which was Izuku's Quirk in that story. So Izura and Ryuko are in a same sex relationship, I hope that people don't mind this. Please review and until next time.**

**bestpony666: I did mention in the after notes that Izuku isn't childhood friends with Katsuki. But I guess that you wrote this because Kine had the same habit of calling Izuku "Deku", like Katsuki. The reason for this is because I made a last second change about Izuku not being childhood friends with Katsuk. Thanks for the comment by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I was feeling stress for a while.  
**

Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Izuku! Otherwise we're be late for school!" Shouted a fourteen year old Izuka, wearing a black school uniform, to her brother Izuku.

"S-sorry!" Izuku called back as he run after his sister as the cross some lights.

However, a crashing sound is heard, causing the two siblings to stop and turn their heads towards the direction of the noise to see a giant person with a shark-like face who wearing jeans and a jacket.

"Whow! Is that a villain?" Izuku asked as he stared at the giant.

"It seems look like it." Izuka responded as she notice a group of people close by and some heroes such as Death Arms and Back Draft keeping the crowd a safe distance away.

"Let have a closer look." Izuku said before walking towards the crowd.

"H-hey! We have sch-" Izuka began to say but stop, knowing that it was impossible to drag Izuku away from a hero verses villain fight.

Izuku pushed past people as he made his way towards the front of the crowd. "What happened?" Izuku asked once he made it to the front of the crowd.

"Some guy try to steal a handbag and when the heroes arrived, he started to went berserk." A random male replied, crossing his arms slightly.

"That's a waste of a Quirk." Izuka commented, making Izuku jump slightly at her sudden appearance, before sighting.

"So, whose fighting him?" Izuku asked, starting to become excited.

"Get away from me!" The giant villain shouted before picking up a street lamp and throwing it.

However, before the lamp could do any damage, someone grabbed it and put it on the ground safely before jumping onto the train tracks where the giant villain was standing and attack the giant villain.

"It's Kamui Woods! The rising star!" Izuku explained in a excited tone of voice, introducing a male whose skin is made of wood and is wearing blue clothes.

"Your the one who asked the question yet you know the answer. What are you, the commentary kid?" The same male asked whilst chuckling slightly.

"S-sorry." Izuku said in a apologetic tone of voice whilst gaining a sheepish smile on his face.

"Using your Quirk without a license and causing disruption to the peace. Your the incarnation of evil." Kamui Woods said after he land on the train tracks and glared at the giant villain.

_"___Seriously? That's the best line he can think of?" __Izuka thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

It was then that Kamui Woods brought his arm back.

"Oh! He's going to do his special move: Lacquered Chains Prison." Izuku said just as Kamui Woods said those exact words and throw his arm out and wood started to shoot towards the giant villain, intending on capturing him.

"Canyon kick!" A voice shouted and suddenly a another giant person appeared, kicking the giant villain right in the face, knocking him out as he crash land of the ground.

"…..Huh?" Kaumi said in a stun tone of voice, trying to understand what just happened.

"She's here. She's here. She's here." A chant is heard, causing Izuku and Izuka to turn their heads towards the chant to see numerous people with cameras in their hands.

The new comer is a female with long creamy blond hair and purple eyes who is wearing a purple and white body-suit that is accented with orange strips and a purple eye mask that has two horns on either sides.

"Hi there! I'm the new hero that's making her début. The name's Mt Lady, nice to meet your ass-quaintance." The now named Mt Lady introduce herself, winking whilst making her butt more noticeable.

"Izuku! Don't look!" Izuka exclaimed, turning around and prepare to cover her brother's eyes.

However, Izuku had his eyes in a notebook and writing things down as Mt Lady began to shrink.

"Gigantification, huh. Seems a pretty useful Quirk. However, there is a problem with the damage that Mt Lady can potentially cause if she's not careful. But can Mt Lady control the hight at which her Quirk can go at or is it set to one height?" Izuku muttered as he quickly scribbling notes down.

"Phew!" Izuka sighed in relief, being thankful that Izuku is focusing on something else rather than staring at someone's butt.

"I take that you want to be a hero in the future?" The man asked, noticing that Izuku is taking down notes.

"That's right. Me and my sister are aiming to become heroes." Izuku explained whilst Izuka nodded her head.

"Well, good luck the both of you." The man said with a small smirk on his face. "Thanks." Izuku said whilst starting to smiling.

It was just then that Izuka realize something.

"We have to get moving, Izuku. Like now!" Izuka shouted before grabbing her brothers arm and started to drag him away. Unfortunately, the sudden jerk cause the dark green hair boy to drop his note-book.

"H-hey! I drop my-" Izuku began to say but stop when he realize that Izuka didn't here him.

Thinking fast, the dark green hair boy activate his Quirk, causing a brilliant rainbow coloured light, with the main colour being silver and covered in mist, to briefly appear around Izuku and the some of the mist started to break away from his body and started to transform.

After a few seconds, the mist took form of a small creature that is covered in dark green fur, has two bushy tail and short ears on top of it's head.

Knowing what Izuku wanted, the small creature leaped back into the crowd and after a few seconds, returned with his notebook in it's mouth.

"Thanks, Hano." Izuku whispered as the now named Hano jumped into the dark green hair boy's arm.

Hano nodded his head before transforming back into mist and disappearing.

Izuku felt guilty for breaking the law, but it would be disastrous if anyone else, especially villains, found his notebook and read it.

* * *

"So, now that your all in your third year of middle school. You all need to think about what your thinking about next." Explained a male with grey hair and and matching eyes as he stood at the front of the classroom with a stack of papers on his hands.

"Do you really need to hand those out, Mr Rango? I bet everyone here wants to be a hero." Spoke a fourteen year old Kine with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"That's not true, Rien. I've seen people take other paths rather than becoming a hero." Joner Rango pointed out, causing Kine to snort slightly.

"Those people must have weak Quirks." Kine muttered, but the teacher heard him.

"I was told that it isn't the strength of a Quirk that matters, but how you use it." Joner responded, causing Kine to make a "tch" sound.

"Now, now, Kine. Is that really how a hero should behave, one that is planning to attend UA?" Joner asked, causing most of the class to become shock.

"You mean the top school in Japan that has a two percent acceptance rate?" Asked a random student. "Yep! Me, Ren and Gravie are planning to attend UA." Kine said smirk on his face.

"There's a fourth person who wished to attend UA, Izuku Midoriya." Joner said, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the dark green hair boy who was staring at his desk, trying not to stand out. After a few seconds of silence, the class started to laugh.

"Seriously, Deku? You want to attend UA?" Kine asked who was, unfortunately for Izuku, sitting right in front of him. _"___Sorry, Midoriya." __Joner thought, realizing that he place Izuku in the line of fire.

"Yes. I have a Quirk after a-Gah!" Izuku began to reply but was stop as Kine slammed a hand on the dark green hair boy's desk, causing a dent to appear.

"Yes. It's true that you have a Quirk, but it does make you lazy, letting those creatures do all the work for you." Kine said with a sneer of his face.

The creatures that Kine is referring to are what Izuku dub them as "Phantasma Beasts", creatures that the dark green hair boy can creature for different tasks. He can summon five at once or two if they're powerful Phantasma Beasts.

"I've been telling you, Kinchan. My Quirk can do a lot more than-" Izuku began to say but was stop as Kine slammed his hand onto Izuku's desk again.

"Really? Summoning those creatures seemed the only thing you been doing." Kine said, leaning towards Izuku slightly.

_"___That because you don't let me show you or anyone else the other things that my Quirk can do." __Izuku thought, trying not shake.

The revelation of being able to create the Phantasma Beasts was discovered when Izuku was getting bullied back at Kindergarten, one month after Izuku's Quirk manifested. He was getting bullied by Kine and his two friends. Unfortunately, Izuku was by himself as Izuka was somewhere else.

Izuku wished that someone would help him and his Quirk activated, creating Hona who protected him.

After that, Izuku didn't received too much physical harm, but he was mocked for having a Quirk that makes him lazy. Even entering elementary school, Kine and his friends started to spread the news that Izuku is lazy due to his Quirk and everyone believes him. But some people did comment that some of the Izuku's Phantasma Beasts look cute.

_"___If you even bothered to listen to what else my Quirk can do, you'll be blown away." __Izuku thought, thinking of what sort of reaction Kine and everyone else will have.

"All right, everyone. That's enough! Back to your seat, Rien. See me after school for property damage." Joner explained, causing Kine to freeze slightly before turning around but not giving Izuku one final mock look.

* * *

Its after school now and everyone is getting ready to go and do other things.

_"___It still showing the news about Mt Lady's debut. I can probably add more notes." __Izuku thought as he look down at his phone.

The dark green hair boy was about to leave his seat and meet up with his sister when he saw a shadow leaning over him.

Izuku look up to see Kine staring down at him, along with his two friends.

"Aren't you supposed to go and speak to the teacher?" Izuku ask politely.

"We're not finish talking yet, Deku." Kine responded, leering down at the dark hair boy.

"I really need to go, Izuka is wait-" Izuku began to say whilst standing up but Kine grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I said that "we're not finish speaking yet", Deku." Kine said as he put pressure on Izuku's shoulder, causing the dark green hair boy to cringe slightly in pain.

This is due to Kine's Quirk transforming his bones into metal, giving his body extra strength and defense.

But it prevents him from swimming, as he will immediately sink to the bottom, and make him feel uncomfortable in the heat.

"Who cares about her at the moment." Kine said before a thought entered his head.

"Oh yeah. I'm guessing that she's want to attend UA then? She has a good Quirk after all." Kine asked, causing Izuku to nod his head, starting to feel scared. "And there's your other two sisters, ones already a Pro-hero whilst the other is in her second year I think." Kine said, causing Izuku to nod his head again. Kine started to smirk.

"If you decided to attend UA with that lazy Quirk of yours, you will only make yourself a embarrassment to them." Kine explained before noticing something.

"Oh? What's this?" Kine said before reaching a hand towards Izuku's bag.

"H-hey! Don't just take stuff like you own them." Izuku said as he tried to reach for his bag.

However, Kine increased his grip on Izuku's shoulder, causing the dark green hair boy to freeze in pain.

"Quirk analysis for the future: volume fourteen." Kine read Izuku's notebook as he push the dark green hair onto the ground.

"Ofh!" Izuku exclaimed as he landed on the ground.

"Hmm. I don't see any reason why you should have this in your possession. Maybe a I should just keep it." Kine said with a smirk on his face. This cause Izuku to start becoming angry and multi coloured markings started to appear on his arms.

"Oh? Are you going to summon another one of those creatures to get this book? Like I said, your completely-OWCH!" Kine began to say but was cut off as black tendrils with light green markings suddenly stab him.

This cause Izuku, Ren and Gravie to jump in surprise before turning in the direction where the tendrils are coming from.

They started to gulp in fear when they saw Izuka with a dangerous aura surrounding him some feet away from them.

"What are you doing holding my brother's notebook, that he put so much effort into it?" Izuka asked, glaring at Kine.

"Er…Well, I was-Geh!" Kine began to reply but wince in pain as Izuka made the tendrils twist.

"Drop the notebook and leave." Izuka said in a menacing tone of voice.

This cause Kine, Ren and Gravie to nod their heads before leaving the classroom, not before Kine drop Izuku's notebook onto the ground and giving the dark green hair boy one final look.

"Thanks, Sis." Izuku said as he got himself off the ground and picked up his notebook.

"Has be been bullying you about you being "lazy" again?" Izuka asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"And they don't bother to listen to you when you tried to tell them that your Quirk is much more than producing those cute creatures?" Izuka asked, causing Izuku to nod his head whilst blushing slight due to Izuka calling the Phantasma Beast's cute.

Izuka sighed at this. "Some heroes they want to become in the future." the messy, dark hair girl said as she drop her head slightly.

"Anyway. We better hurry up. Tatsumi will be waiting for us." Izuka said, causing her brother's face to lit up.

Tatsumi is the child of Izura and Ryuko that they have three years ago through scientific means.

Due to Izura and Ryuko being busy with hero work at times, the rest of the Midoriya family are trusted with the task of looking after him.

"Let hurry up then." Izuku said as he place his notebook into his bag and put his bag over his shoulders.

The sudden change of attitude cause Izuka to laugh slightly.

* * *

"So, have you written more stuff about Mt Lady whilst at school?" Izuka asked becoming curious.

Currently, Izuka and Izuku are walking towards the nursery that Tatsumi goes to.

"Nothing much, just some small words jotted around the page." Izuku replied, trying to look calm.

However, Izuka notice something is wrong.

"Izuku….did you wrote something inappropriate in that notebook of yours?" Izuka asked, glaring slightly at her brother.

"N-no! Of c-course n-not!" Izuku replied, stuttering slightly.

"Then why are you stuttering in a high pitch tone of voice then?" Izuka asked, raising an eye-brow slightly. "Your m-making me n-nervous. You k-know how e-easily nervous I-I get over some t-things." Izuku explained, causing Izuka to nod her head slightly, knowing this to be true.

"Well, if your not going to tell me, then I will creep into your bedroom and look at the page on Mt Lady whilst your asleep…along with tell the others except for little Tatsumi." Izuka explained with a smirk on her face whilst Izuku's face turn pale.

"Fine. I wrote…" Izuku began to say but it turned into a mutter at the end.

"Speak up. I didn't hear it." Izuka said whilst leaning closer to her brother just as Izuku started to blush.

"….Sexy." Izuku said in a quiet tone of voice, but Izuka managed to hear him

. "Really?" Izuka asked whilst blinking her eyes, causing Izuku to nod his head rapidly. Izuka started to examine herself.

"…Hmf." Izuka said before frowning.

"Your comparing yourself with Mt Lady…..?" Izuku asked, causing Izuka to nod her head slightly.

"I'm sure your body will change over the years-IN A GOOD WAY!" Izuku said, shouting the last part as Izuka started to glare at her brother.

"If you say no more, then I may forget what you said." Izuka said, causing Izuku to rapidly nod his head.

"Well, he does have good point after all. Even though I am a bit jealous." A female voice suddenly spoke, causing both Izuku and Izuka to freeze.

The two siblings have chosen a quieter route to walk to the nursery that Tatsumi is at, but they still need to be careful.

The two siblings glance around, trying to find the owner of the voice in the alleyway there are in.

"Over here." The female voice said, causing he two siblings to turn their heads towards the shadows where a women suddenly came walking out of it.

"…A porcupine?" Izuka asked whilst tilting her head to the side.

Indeed, the newly appeared women has the appearance of a porcupine along with sharp claws and having sharp blue eyes.

"Hmf. I see that you have a good eye for detail." The porcupine women said in a sarcastic tone of voice, causing Izuka to gain a tick mark and growled slightly.

"Please calm down , Sis." Izuku said, gripping Izuka's arm slightly.

After a few seconds, Izuka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine. We need to get moving anyway." Izuka said, before turning around slightly.

"Really? Leaving so soon?" The porcupine women asked with a cold smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. We need to go s-somewhere." Izuku replied, gaining the feeling that he shouldn't tell the porcupine women too much information.

"But I'm bored. entertain me." The porcupine women said as she started to approach the two Midoriya siblings.

"What things do you like to play?" Izuka asked, becoming tense as she and Izuku taking a few steps back.

"Curious?" The porcupine women asked, licking her lips slightly. This cause the two Midoriya siblings to gulp slightly.

"M-maybe." Izuka replied, realizing that she may be digging a hole for herself and Izuku.

"Well, what I enjoy the most is ripping people to pieces and hearing their scream." The porcupine women said, gaining a evil smirk on her face.

"Especially screams of children." The porcupine women said before lunging at the two Midoriya siblings, claws at the ready.

Izuku and Izuka managed to dive out of the way and the porcupine women went pass them.

"Izuku! Are you okay!?" Izuka asked, glancing towards her brother slightly.

"Y-yes. I'm fine thank you." Izuku responded as he and Izuka stood up off the ground.

"What should we do?" Izuka asked, keeping an eye on the porcupine women as Izuku frowned slightly.

_"___We can't just simply run away. With that speed of hers, she will likely catch up with us in seconds."__ Izuku thought before glancing behind him to where the exist to the alleyway is.

"We probably need to tire her out before running. That will give us enough time to get out of the alley and onto the main street, she will less likely attack us there." Izuku muttered as he came up with a plan.

"If your trying to make a plan of escape, forget it. If you run, I can catch up with you in seconds." The porcupine women explained, a grin forming on her face.

"I guess that we probably need to use our Quirks then." Izuka said in a low tone of voice, but high enough so that Izuku heard her.

"I guess so….." Izuku said, not liking the option of breaking the law, even if it's in self-defense.

"Here I come!" The porcupine women exclaimed before charging at the two Midoriya siblings again.

This time however, Izuka raised a arm and fired a ball of black light at the porcupine women.

"Geh!" The porcupine women exclaimed as the ball hit her.

"Nice shot." Izuku said, causing Izuka to smirk slightly before charging at the porcupine women and punch her in the stomach, the black hair girl's fist covered in black light.

This cause the porcupine women to stumble backwards.

"That hurt you know!" The porcupine women said, glaring at Izuka.

"And ripping people to shreds with your claws isn't hurtful?" Izuka asked rhetorically, causing the porcupine women to growl before swiping a claw at the black hair girl.

Izuka's eyes widened as the claws headed straight towards her face.

However, someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled the black hair girl to safety.

"Huh?" The porcupine women said in a confuse tone of voice as she saw that Izuka's savior managed to move a few feet way in barely a second.

Izuka glance over her shoulder to see Izuku and notice that rainbow coloured markings are running along his legs.

"Legs of fleet. Good choice." Izuka commented, naming the move that Izuku created that gives him a boost of speed.

"Thanks for the save by the way." Izuka commented as Izuku release his hold on her.

"Y-your welcome." Izuku said, blushing slightly.

"Don't ignore me!" The porcupine women shouted before closing the gap between her and the two Midoriya siblings.

Izuka's entire arm started to become covered in black lightly which seemed gain a misty effect with it.

Izuka then wave her arm at the the porcupine women, sending a wave of black light forwards.

"Geh!" The porcupine women exclaimed in shock, not expecting the attack to be solid.

As the porcupine women got distracted, Izuka decided to attack the porcupine women, kicking her in the stomach.

"Now, I'm really mad." The porcupine women said as she glared at the two Midoriya siblings.

_"___Why she's getting angry about? Has she not face losing before." __Izuku and Izuka thought at the same time just as the porcupine women attack them with her claws.

_"___Enhance vision." __Izuku thought and two multi coloured markings appeared on his face, connecting to his eyes.

Izuka jumped back to avoid getting hit by the porcupine women's claws whilst Izuku avoided, being able to follow the porcupine women's claws thanks to his enhanced dynamics and "fleet of legs".

_"___We really need to wrap things up." __Izuka thought just as idea appeared in her head.

However, just before she could execute her plan, a shout was heard.

"Canyon kick-Mini version!" A female voice shouted and someone came flying pass Izuka.

"Izuku! Watch out!" Izuka yelled, causing her brother to glance over his shoulder and just managed to dive out to side to avoid receiving a kick.

The porcupine women, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky and got hit right in the stomach.

"Gah!" The porcupine women exclaimed as she was sent flying backwards and crash onto the ground.

"Heh. This is certainly is a lucky day for me." The women said with a smirk on her face as she looked at the fallen porcupine women.

"W-what?!" Izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice as he tried to understand what just happened.

"Izuku! Are you okay?!" Izuka asked in a worrying tone as she approach her brother.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine thank you." Izuku said as Izuka helped her brother up.

"Are you two okay?" The women asked as she turned around to face the two Midoriya siblings.

Izuku's and Izuka's eyes widened when they saw who it is.

"M-Mt Lady!?" Both exclaimed at the same time, surprise to see the new heroine.

"Yep! That's me!" Mt Lady said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the save. That women was about to kill us." Izuka explained, causing Mt Lady to glance at the fallen porcupine women.

"Hmp. Well she certainly won't be causing any more trouble." Mt Lady said before turning her attention back onto the two Midoriya siblings and notice something.

"Those lines…..are they caused by your Quirk?" Mt Lady asked as she examine the markings that are still glowing on Izuku's body, leaning forwards.

"Y-yeah. T-the l-lines on m-my legs increase my s-speed, whilst the lines on m-my face enhance m-my vision." Izuku said, stuttering and blushing at the same time, glancing to the sides to avoid looking at Mt Lady's chest.

The reaction cause Mt Lady to giggle.

"Hehehe. You have a cute reaction. Do you want to see more of my body?" Mt Lady asked whilst getting into a sexy position, causing Izuku to blush more.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Izuka asked, with a slight glare on her face, before pulling Izuku away from Mt Lady.

The new heroine notice the glare on Izuka's face and a small smirk appeared on her own face.

"Are you perhaps…..jealous of my body?" Mt Lady asked, causing Izuka's eyes to widened.

"I'm n….not….not-Let get going, Izuku! Tatsumi will be wondering where we are." Izuka said, her face red from anger as she drag Izuku away.

"H-hey! Sis, I'm sure that she was only joking." Izuku tried to explain, but Izuka didn't seemed to hear him. Mt Lady watched as the two disappear with a smirk on her face before realizing something.

_"___That boy shouldn't have his Quirk activated in the first place, he doesn't have a license." __Mt Lady thought before shaking her head.

_"___Well, it was in self-defense so I guess it's alright. Now, to bring that porcupine women to the nearest police station and gain more money." __Mt Lady thought greedily as she turned around.

However, her purple eyes widened in shock when she saw that the porcupine women has disappeared.

* * *

"Sorry we took a while, Tatsumi. We ran into some trouble." Izuka explained to a three year old child that has dark green eyes and blond hair which is showing signs that some of it will be covering the right side of his face.

"Okay, Aunt Izuka." Tatsumi said, him riding on Izuku's back whilst Izuka holds the dark green hair boy's bag.

Out of everyone in the family, apart from Izura and Ryuko, Tasumi seemed to be close to Izuku, probably due to being the same gender.

This cause Izuka and Izumi to become slightly jealous, but they understand the reason.

However, everyone is still baffled as to how Izura and Ryuko managed to have a male child.

"Uncle, can you please summon Hano?" Tatsumi asked with a smile on his face.

Izuku became tense at the name.

Whilst it's true that the correct name for him, and Aunt for Izuka and Izumi, it still felt strange since he's still young.

"I can't, Tatsumi. I can't use my Quirk in public." Izuku replied whilst glancing over his shoulder, causing a sad expression to appear on Tatsumi's face.

"Please." Tatsumi said, his face starting to gain a puppy-like expression.

Izuku started to become guilty but Izuka forced her brother's head to look forward, causing Tatsumi to start pouting.

"Thanks, Sis." Izuku said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's your fault for not being able to fight against it mentally." Izuka said, causing her brother to gain a depress expression on his face and Tatsumi giggled slightly.

"Do you want me to summon Hano when we get back?" Izuku asked rhetorically, causing Tatsumi to suddenly become quiet.

However, Izuku started to laugh. "Izuku, that's mean." Izuka said, punching her brother on the shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, sorry." Izuku said as a small smile appeared on Tatsumi's face.

"What's for dinner?" Tatsumi asked, causing Izuka to frown slightly.

"I don't know. We just have to wait and see, don't w-!" Izuka began to say but stop when she and Izuku felt a chill running through their spines.

"Do you really expect to escape from me?" A voice spoke, causing both Izuka and Izuku to slowly turn around to see the same porcupine women that they just escape from just a few minutes ago.

* * *

**And there we have it, a time skip chapter. Following what Izuku's Quirk is base on, the creatures that he can summon are spiritual servants that are shown in the manga/anime "Twin Star Exorcists". I hope that everyone likes Tatsumi. Please review and until next time.**

**TheLethalSperg500:1)...Okay, glad you like a ship with a cannon character and a OC that's only been seen for two chapters. (Sweat-dropping)**

** 2) Thank you for the helping hand. I consider it for the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 4

_"How did she managed to escape Mt Lady!?" _Izuku exclaimed in his head as he and Izuka took a few steps back away from the porcupine women.

"How did you managed to escape Mt Lady?" Izuka asked, mimicking Izuku's thoughts.

The question cause the porcupine women to gain a confuse expression on her face and blink her eyes a few times.

"Who? I never that hero before." The porcupine women said, causing the two Midoriya siblings to glance at each other.

_"I guess that it makes sense if she doesn't know Mt Lady. She's a new heroine after all." _Both Izuku and Izuka thought at the same time.

"Anyway. It time for me to finish what I started." The porcupine women said as a evil smirk appeared on her face and running her claws against each other.

Tatsumi started to whimper at this.

"Oh? And you managed to bring a third person along. How lucky me." The porcupine women, who just notice Tatsumi, said and chuckled darkly.

_"What should we do? I know that me and Izuka can handle her, but there's Tatsumi to consider as well."_ Izuku thought, glancing around and like the first time they encounter the porcupine women, they are in a empty side street.

"Here I come!" The porcupine women exclaimed before charging like the last time, claws at the ready.

"_Rock Iron Armour and Legs Of Fleet." _Izuku thought and glowing multi-coloured markings started to appear on his body and legs.

With the speed boost, Izuku easily avoid getting hit by the claws whilst Izuka managed to create a square out of black light which the claws hit but didn't penetrate. "

Tatsumi. Are you okay?" Izuku asked, glancing over his shoulder to see the face of his nephew which has a scared expression on it.

"Y-yeah." Tatsumi replied and tightened his hold around Izuku's neck.

"I'm sorry, but you have to deal with at least a few minutes, the commotion that we're making here will surely attract attention." Izuku explained with a reassuringly smile on his face, causing Tatsumi to nod his head slightly.

"Incoming, Izuku!" Izuka shouted, causing Izuku to turn his head just in time to see the claws of the porcupine women scratch him.

Fortunately, the Rock Iron Armour that Izuku cast on himself protected him from most of the damage.

"Oh. Those markings must be protecting your body. That's a shame, I would love to see your cuts spilling onto the ground." The porcupine women explained in a disappointed tone of voice.

_"Why are you sounded disappointed!?" _Both Izuku and Izuka exclaimed in their heads at the same times.

"Oh well. I just have to keep on attacking you with my claws until you bleed." The porcupine women said, gaining a evil smile on her face before throwing a flurry of attacks at Izuku and Tatsumi.

Luckily, with the Legs Of Fleet, Izuku managed to avoid getting hit by the claws.

_"Control the outlet of energy. Control the outlet of energy." _Izuku repeated in his head, being careful to monitor the flow of energy that is supplying Rock Iron Armour and Legs of Fleet, not wanting to use too much and tire himself out.

Before long, the empty street was covered in claw marks, including the cars that are parked there.

"Heh. Your sure move fast, boy." The porcupine women commented has she took some deep breaths.

_"She's getting tired. That's good. That means that me, Izuka and Tatsumi can make our get away without her following us." _Izuku thought as a small smile appeared on his face.

"But…." The porcupine women began to say and started to tap her claws together, causing sparks to appear.

"Can you handle this whilst dodging?" The porcupine women asked before letting some of the sparks fall onto the ground.

Izuku's eyes widened when he realize that the sparks will land on the gasoline that have been leaking from the claws.

Almost immediately, fire roared into life and Izuku's eyes widened in horror when he realize that he's standing in a puddle of gasoline himself.

Fortunately, before the fire could reach him or Tatsumi, something grabbed his body, pulling him and Tatsumi to safety.

"You two okay?" Izuka asked, removing the black tendrils away from Izuku's body.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine thank you. Thanks for the save." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"That makes us even." Izuka said, causing Izuku to blink his eyes in confusion before remembering himself pulling Izuka away from the porcupine women's claws earlier.

"I'm s-scared." Tatsumi whimpered in a scared tone of voice, somehow still on Izuku's back.

"Everything will be all right, Tatsumi. The Heroes will come and save us." Izuka said in a soothing tone of voice.

However, the porcupine women heard what Izuka said.

"Hah! By the time the heroes arrive and managed to get through the fire, you three will be died." The porcupine women said in a evil tone of voice as the fire cause the cars to explode, causing more flames to erupt into life.

_"This are becoming bad to worse." _Izuku thought as he started to notice that the air has become suffocating due to the black smoke that is raising into the air. The porcupine women seemed fine with the fire and smoke.

_"What should we do? Me and Izuka can't defend ourselves against her in these conditions. We need to move quickly." _Izuku thought and after a few seconds, an idea appeared in his head.

_"I hope that her shell can be protective against fire." _Izuku thought just before his body started to glow multi-coloured and getting covered in mist.

The porcupine women tilt her head to the side in curiosity as the mist started to break away from Izuku and started to take form.

After a few seconds, the mist took form of a large, humanoid Armadillo which looked feminine.

"Naboris!?" Izuka exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"Oh? So can summon strange creatures to help you?" The porcupine women asked, becoming slightly surprise.

"Yeah. My Quirk has different aspects." Izuku said with a small smirk on his face.

The newly introduce Naboris picked up Tatsumi, who is shaking like a leaf, off Izuku's back and picked up Izuka.

"Huh? Izuku. What are you planning?" Izuka asked, becoming confuse as she looked at her brother.

"Getting us out of here and let the Pros handle her." Izuku replied and was about to approach Naboris when the porcupine women decided to attack, lunging herself at Izuku, sending herself and Izuku flying.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he was smashed onto the ground, a few feet away.

"Izuku/Uncle!" Izuka and Tatsumi exclaimed at the same time, fear showing in their eyes, and Naboris growled angrily.

"Naboris! Take them to safety!" Izuku shouted as the lines on his legs started to disappear whilst glowing lines started to appear on his arms.

Naboris gained a slight conflicted expression on her face before folding into herself, bringing Izuka and Tatsumi into her body, and turning herself into a wheel.

Naboris started to roll before shooting off in a direction, hopefully the exit of the street.

_"Well, at least they will be safe." _Izuku thought as he tried to fend the porcupine women off him, the lines on his arms giving him a boost of strength.

"Tch. Oh well, at least I can at least enjoy the scream of one child." The porcupine women said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Heh. Good luck with that." Izuku said, focusing most of his energy onto the markings on his arms, which he called them _"Crushing rock arms"_, and the markings of his body dimmed slightly.

"I could be saying the same thing to you, boy." The porcupine women said as she put more pressure on her arm.

* * *

"Man! Today was tough!" Izumi exclaimed before taking a deep breath and sigh, letting her shoulders droop.

Some people glance towards her due to her outburst.

_"But that's UA for you, the number one Japanese hero school." _Izumi thought before a slight frown appeared on her face.

_"But it would be a less of a pain if that blue hair B-minor would stop annoying me." _Izumi thought before growling slightly…even though she herself has been annoying this other person.

_"I wonder if Izuku and Izuka managed to arrive to school on time. That new heroine's début happened close to their school and some time before school starts. Knowing Izuku he will likely stop and take down notes." _Izumi thought before giggling slightly at her brother's hobby of taking notes about Quirks.

_"Let just hope that those two haven't arrive late to school." _Izumi thought, trying not to think of any negative outcomes.

It was that the dark green hair girl heard an explosion.

"Huh. Is a fight going on?" Izumi asked, looking in the general direction of the explosion and after a minute, saw smoke raising into the air.

"…I guess a little look won't hurt." Izumi muttered before heading in the direction of the smoke, seeing that it's in the direction of her home after all.

After a few minutes of walking, Izumi's eyes widened when she what's in front of her.

A wall of fire was blocking the entrance to a side street where black smoke is heavily raising into the air, preventing anyone from seeing on the other side.

_"Why aren't the heroes doing anything? Don't they have a Quirk that is suitable for the job." _Izumi thought as she saw a group of heroes standing a safe distance away from the wall of fire but didn't seemed to be doing anything.

The only one who seemed to doing something is Back Draft who is trying to put out the fire with his water-base Quirk.

_"If I had my hero license. I could help in getting rid of fire." _Izumi thought since one of Quirk abilities allows her to absorb fire which strengthens her.

_"…Should I approach Back Draft and ask permission to use my Quirk to get rid of the fire?" _Izumi thought, thinking that she should give a hand since none of the other heroes aren't doing anything.

However, it was then that something shot out of the fire.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Death Arms, a hero with white hair and wearing mostly blue with yellow and black caution strips, shouted, causing the crowd of people to move back slightly as the thing slowed down and stop.

_".…..Why does that thing look familiar?" _Izumi thought in her head, tilting her head to the side just before thing started to unfurl itself.

"_Naboris!" _Izumi exclaimed in her head as she stared at one of Izuku's Phantasma Beasts who have in her arms her sister Izuka and her nephew Tatsumi.

"Shuush. Your out of the fire now Tatsumi. Your safe." Izuka said in a soothing tone of voice as Naboris place the black hair girl on the ground and handed her a very scared Tatsumi.

"Hey, Armadillo!" a voice shouted, causing Izuka and Naboris to turn their heads to see Death Arms approaching them.

"What's happening in their?" Death Arms asked in a urgent tone of voice.

However, Naboris tilted her head to the side before glancing down at Izuka.

"I'm sorry, Mr Death Arms. But Naboris can't speak." Izuka explained, causing Death Arms to blink his eyes slightly.

"Is she mute?" Death Arms asked, causing Izuka to shake her head.

"This is no time to give out an explanation." Izuka said, causing Death Arms to nod his head.

"Your right. What happened?" Death Arms asked as he glance towards the fire, checking if nothing else decided to come out.

"Me and my brother were heading towards the nursery to pick Tatsumi when we got attacked by a women with a Quirk that make her look like a porcupine. We defend ourselves against her before managing to run away. But when we picked up Tatsumi and heading towards home, the same porcupine women attacked us again." Izuka explained, deciding to take out the part where Mt Lady saved them, not wanting to make the new heroine look bad at her work, even if it's her day of début.

"So where's your/Izuka!" Death Arms began to ask but was cut off by a shout, causing him, Izuka and Naboris to turn their heads to see the second daughter of the Midoriya family approaching them.

"Hi, Sis." Izuka said with a small smile on her face.

"What happened here? I heard a explosion and decided to come here. Where's Izuku and is Tatsumi all right?" Izumi asked as she started to stroke Tatsumi's hair.

"Aunt Izumi?" Tatsumi muttered, causing the dark green hair girl to smile slightly.

"That's right. I'm here." Izumi said as she continue to stroke Tatsumi's hair.

_"Aunt?" _Death Arms thought confusedly before shaking his head.

"So, where is your brother?" Death Arms asked, starting to become concern.

"He's getting attacked by the the porcupine lady in the fire." Izuka replied, causing both Death Arms and Izumi to become wide eyes.

"WHAT!?" Both of them exclaimed at the same time, which cause Tatsumi to flinch.

"Why didn't Izuku escape with you?" Izumi asked, starting to become worry.

"He was, but before he could reach Naboris, the porcupine women attacked him. He ordered Naboris to take me and Tatsumi to safety whilst preventing the porcupine women from killing him." Izuka explained and Naboris gained a sad expression on her face.

"If the fire force hurry up, then they and Back Draft can deal with the fire much quicker." Death Arms muttered, glancing over to the fire-fighter themed hero. Izumi was about to say something but was cut off as hurry footsteps.

"What's the situation over here?" A female voice asked, causing Izuka, Izumi, Naboris and Death Arms to turn their heads towards the direction of the voice and the two Midoriya sisters, along with Naboris, became shock.

"Drakzu! Ryukyu!" Izuka and Izumi exclaimed at the same time, seeing their older sister and sister-in-law, and became surprise to see Mt Lady as well.

Tatsumi turn his head around and a smile appeared on his face when he heard the names.

"Mama! P-phf!" Tatsumi began to say but was cut off as Izuka place a hand over his mouth.

_"So one of them is their older sister, then." _Death Arms thought, remembering how Tatsumi called Izumi "Aunt".

Both Drakzu and Ryukyu became surprise when they saw who said their names.

"S-so. What happen here?" Ryukyu asked, trying to act professional.

"Some villain that has a Quirk that made her looks like a porcupine is attacking Izuku, our brother." Izuka explained, causing Drakzu's and Ryukyu's eyes to widened.

"Whose your armadillo friend?" Mt Lady asked, becoming curious as she examine Naboris.

"Her name is Naboris. A creature that our brother summoned through the use of his Quirk."Izumi explained, causing Mt Lady to nod her head slowly.

"That's cool." Mt Lady said just as Drakzu began to frown under mask.

"Where is your brother?" Drakzu asked Izuka and Izumi.

It was a family agreement that Izura and Ryukyo shouldn't familiarize themselves with the rest of the family when they are on duty in order to protect them.

"He's getting attacked by the porcupine women back there." Izuka replied, pointing at the fire.

This cause both Drakzu's and Ryukyu's eyes to widened slightly before gaining a dark look in them.

_"That villain is in deep trouble." _Both Izuka and Izumi thought at the same time whilst Death Arms and Mt Lady backed away as a dark aura surround the two female heroines.

"Does any one of you two have a Quirk that can help with getting rid of the fire?" Dakzu asked in a calm tone of voice.

"I can do that. My Quirk can absorb fire." Izumi replied, causing Drakzu to nod her head slightly.

"Good. Go and tell Back Draft that I've giving you permission to use your Quirk." Drakzu explained, causing Izumi to nod her head before going over to the fire-fighter themed hero.

"Me and Ryukyu will go through the fire and deal with the porcupine women. I think that our bodies can handle the fire, right?" Drakzu asked, turning her head towards Ryukyu who nodded her head.

"And Naboris. You come with us and get your master to safety." Ryukyu said, causing the armadillo Phantasma Beast to nod her head, gaining a determined expression on her face.

"Can I please join you two?" Mt Lady asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"It's kind of my fault that she's attacking the boy. I knocked her out earlier but she managed to escape whilst I wasn't looking." Mt Lady explained with a sheepish expression on her face.

Drakzu and Ryukyu glance at each other before nodding their heads.

"Sure. The rookies need to watch their seniors after all." Ryukyu said with a small smirk on her face.

However, the comment cause a tick-mark to appear on Mt Lady's forehead.

"Okay. Time to save the little boy. You may want to stand back." Drakzu pointed out to Izuka, causing the black hair girl, along with Death Arms, to take a few steps back.

Drakzu and Ryuko activated their Quirks, transforming themselves into their reptilian forms.

For the people who weren't aware of their presence, they became shock at the appearance of the Ryukyu, the number ten heroine and Drakzu, the heroine whose at the number one spot in the villain-like hero rankings.

"Lets go." Drakzu said to Ryuku, Naboris and Mt Lady who nodded their heads before going through the wall fire, which is low thanks to the effort of Back Draft and Izumi.

_"Please, Izuku. Please still be alive." _Izuka thought in her head as she comfort Tatsumi.

* * *

With Izuku, the dark hair boy is in a bad condition with claw marks covering his body.

His energy is mostly used up and the glowing markings of his body are flickering.

"Heh. I'm satisfied now that I saw your blood." The porcupine women said with a smirk on her face.

_"I….Don't think that I can keep up more with this. I hope that rescue comes soon." _Izuku thought, breathing heavily due to the smoke.

"What's wrong? Not wanting to say any last words?" The porcupine women asked, tilting her head to the side. Izuku remained silent, apart from taking deep breaths, which cause the porcupine women to close her eyes before sighing.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. Time to die!" The porcupine women said with a smile on her face before charging towards Izuku, a claw at the ready.

Izuku brace himself for the attack, but there was no need as someone slammed into The porcupine women, sending her crashing onto the ground.

"Huh? What?!" The porcupine women asked in a shock tone of voice as the person who crashed into her got off before a claw took their place.

"Huh?" Izuku said in a confuse tone of voice before opening his eyes and peered through the black smoke.

_"Sis and Ryu?" _Izuku thought, seeing their silhouettes.

Suddenly, someone picked him up, causing the dark green hair boy to become shock.

"Boy. Are you okay?" A slightly muffled voice asked, causing Izuku to turn his head to see the faces of Naboris, who was the one holding him, and Mt Lady, who has a hand covering her mouth.

"Naboris…Mt Lady…..?" Izuku asked, raising a eye-brow slightly.

"Yep! That us. And we're getting you out of here." Mt Lady explained, causing Izuku to nod his head before starting to black out.

* * *

"Izukuuuuuu! Are you okay?! are you hurt?!" Inko Midoriya exclaimed, almost on the verge of crying.

After Izuku was safely out of the fire, he was immediately sent to the nearest hospital to get check up.

Fortunately, the wounds that Izuku received from the porcupine women weren't anything major to worry about, but he was advised by the doctors to take things easy for a couple of days.

Mt Lady was helpful in preventing anyone, including the media who arrived just after the three heroines and Naboris entered the fire, from seeing Izuku's face and had to carry the dark hair boy the rest of the way to the hospital when she suggested to Naboris to disappear as to not attract attention.

The armadillo Phantasma Beast wasn't happy with the idea but complied.

"I'm fine, Mum. You don't need to worry." Izuku said, trying to comfort his mother.

Currently, the Midoriya family, apart from Izura and Ryukyo who have to do some paperwork at their agency, are at home.

Inko sighed slightly in relief.

"Well, thank goodness that you managed to survive the ordeal. I don't think I can handle any more stress." Inko said, wiping her eyes slightly.

Over the years, Inko has been putting on weight, mainly due to worrying that something might happened to her children and Ryuko in the future, plus with Izuku getting bullied at school for having a "lazy Quirk".

Luckily, Izura and Ryuko have been doing their best to keep Inko on a diet.

Izumi started to frown.

"I just hope that nothing happens to you at school, Izuku." Izumi said in a slightly worrying tone of voice. "What do you mean?" Izuku asked, starting to become anxious.

"Well, the whole school believes, thanks to those hero wannabes, that you have "lazy Quirk". So if they find out that you were involved with this incident, they will likely mock you even more, saying that your were trying to prove that your not lazy." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to stiffen slightly before gaining a slight depress expression on his face.

"Great going, Sis. Our brother could have died today but you decided to put salt on the wound." Izuka said, glaring at Izumi.

"I'm just trying to say that he should be prepared in case something like this would happen." Izumi quickly explain, raising her hands into the air slightly.

"Please don't fight you two." Inko said, giving the two sisters a stern look.

"..….I highly doubt that anyone will recognize me. Mt Lady said that she prevented anyone from seeing my face and nobody at school knows about Naboris, so they can't make any connections through her." Izuku explained with a deep thinking expression on his face.

".…The only way that the school can find out about you if they saw me and Izumi on the news." Izuka pointed out, gaining a frown on her face.

"Well, what ever happens at school can be talked later. You should be resting, Izuku." Inko pointed out, causing her son to nod his head slightly.

"I go and dinner ready." Inko said before heading towards the kitchen area.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to announce this, but I was wondering if you want me to train you for the UA entrance Exam?" Izumi asked, causing both Izuku and Izuka to become wide eyes.

"Why?" Izuka asked, becoming confuse.

"Well big sis, and sometimes Ryu, helped with my training for the UA exam. So I thought that I might do the same with the both of you." Izumi explained which cause Izuku and Izuka to glance at each other.

"But what about you? Don't you need to train for the provisional license exam?" Izuku asked, remembering hearing about it from Izura and Ryuko.

"You don't need to worry about that. The provisional license exam is ages away. Plus it will be fun training with my younger siblings." Izumi explained, causing her younger siblings to nod their heads slightly.

However, Izuku gained a slight conflicted expression on his face.

".….I kind of have a training regime already planned." Izuku said, causing both of his, currently present, sisters to gain a slight surprise expressions on their faces.

"Really?! your well organize, Izuku." Izumi said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I planned it in advance because the training regime will be long to complete." Izuku said, starting to become sheepish whilst scratching the back of his head.

"…Why?" Izuka asked, starting to become suspicions.

"Well….The main focus of the training regime is to build my stamina and it involves...cleaning Dagobah Muncipal beach…" Izuku replied and prepared himself for his sister's reaction.

"…..WHAT!?" Both Izuka and Izumi exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**And there we have it! The second part of the fight between Izuku and Izuka against the female villain and the two of them receiving training from Izumi. I'm pretty sure that everyone notice the comment that Izumi made about a "blue hair B-minor" person. That person will appear in the next chapter, can you guess who. Please review and until next time.**

**puppy: 1) Don't worry. I'm not planning on going into too much detail about Izura's and Ryuko relationship...hopefully.**

** 2) Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, ready for the chapter that will start Izuku's and Izuka's training.**

Chapter 5

"This is our main training place with you until the UA Entrance Exam then?" Izuka asked as she stared at the entrance of Denged Gym.

It's the first weekend after Izuku's recovery and Izumi decided to take her two youngest siblings to Denged Gym which is well known for allowing Quirk usage for practicing.

Because of this, Denged Gym is a bit pricey, but Pro-heroes and students get a discount.

"Yep. A suitable place." Izumi replied before heading into the building.

The gym is split into three areas, the first having the usual equipment that are found in any gym, the second area is a swimming pool and the third area is for Quirk usage which is split into different rooms for privacy and prevent any danger from spreading.

When Izumi went to pay, both Izuku and Izuka became surprise that the two of them are effected by the discount, lowering the cost of their time at the gym.

Their shocked expressions cause a smirk to appear on Izumi's face as she headed towards the Quirk usage area and her two younger siblings broke out of their shock state and followed Izumi.

After getting changed into comfortable clothes to work in, the three of them stood in a room that is marked 1-D, a wide space that has lines on the floor.

"So, what we will be doing?" Izuku asked as he stretch his arms.

"Well, you two will mainly fight against me." Izumi replied, causing both Izuku and Izuka to become surprise.

"F-fight you?!" Izuka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You heard me. Since both of your Quirks lean more towards combat, fighting me will be more beneficial for them. It was the same with me when I was getting trained by big sis and Ryu….along with burning wood." Izumi explained, causing Izuka and Izuku to glance at each other.

"I guess that makes sense." Izuku said with a slight thoughtful expression on his face.

Izuka gained a frown on her face for a few seconds before a nodding her head.

"Good. I will fight you individually…to makes things more easy for me." Izumi said, saying the last part in a quiet tone of voice.

However, her two younger siblings heard the last part, causing them to start giggling.

"S-shut up you two!" Izumi exclaimed, a blush appearing on her face.

After a minute, Izuku and Izuka stopped giggling.

"A-anyway, who want to go first?" Izumi asked after coughing into her hand.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Izuku asked, glancing at Izuka.

"Sure. I'll be announcer then." Izuka replied before walking towards the side of the room where a pile of towels and three water bottles are situated.

"No holding back, Izuku. Big sis and Ryu weren't soft with me." Izumi explained as she got into a fighting stance.

"O-okay." Izuku responded, getting into a fighting stance as well.

Silence filled the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"START!" Izuka shouted and Izumi made the first move by charging towards Izuku, who became startled by Izuka's shout.

However, the dark green hair boy quickly recovered just in time to block the punch that Izumi throw at him with his fist.

Izuku gritted his teeth slightly when he felt Izumi putting pressure onto his hand, aiming to make him stumble backwards.

_"Iron arms. Iron body" _Izuku thought in his head, causing glowing multi-coloured markings appeared on his arms and the dark green hair boy felt the pressure lifting.

Izumi started to smirk slightly before her arm, that Izuku is holding to burst into flames.

Izuku hissed in pain as he quickly release Izumi's hands and moved back.

_"Even though "Iron body" protects my skin from different factors, such as fire, I can't rely on it too much at my current level." _Izuku thought just as Izumi close the gap between her and her and Izuku before throwing a kick towards the side of his stomach.

However, Izuku raised his arm to block the kick before quickly pushing it away, knowing that Izumi can ignite her legs as well.

Izuku then aimed a punch at Izumi's stomach, managing to hit her.

Due to standing on one leg, Izumi fell onto the ground, causing Izuku to wince, fearing that he may have cause some damage to his first eldest sister.

However, Izumi brought her legs towards her chest before thrusting them forwards, allowing her to get back onto her feet quickly.

"My dear brother. When fighting an opponent, it's best if you prevent them from moving when they fall on the ground." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to gain a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry." The dark green hair boy apologized before quickly moving his head to the side to avoid getting hit to the face.

"We're still fighting, remember." Izumi reminded Izuku before thrusting her knee into Izuku's stomach.

"Geh." Izuku grunted as he stumbled back. Even though "Iron body" protected Izuku from most of the impact, he still felt pain.

"And here's another attack!" Izumi said as she throw a fire covered fist towards Izuku.

The dark green hair boy reacted by punching Izumi's arm from the sides, causing his sister's arm to swing to the side. _"_

_Now here's my attack." _Izuku thought before throwing a punch towards Izumi which connected with her stomach.

As Izumi stumbled backwards, Izuku threw another punch, but somehow his sister twist her body to avoid the attack.

When Izumi glance at her brother's arm, that he attacked with, she notice something that cause her to become confuse.

_"Why did Izuku removed "Iron arm"? it would have been better if he kept them on…..?!" _Izumi thought before her eyes widened when she realize something

Izuku then did a sweeping kick and glowing multi-coloured markinga have appeared on his legs instead.

"Khy!" Izumi exclaimed as she got sweep off her feet and fall onto the ground.

When Izumi tried to pull herself the ground, Izuku grabbed her arms.

"Hmp. I see that your learning." Izumi said with a slight smirk on her face as she glance over her shoulder.

"I am a quick learner after all." Izuku responded with a small smile on his face.

"That's true. By the way…..I'm not down." Izumi said before suddenly bursting into flames.

"Yikes!" Izuku exclaimed before shooting away from Izumi with the aid of "Iron arms" and made some space between him and Izumi.

_"__She's certainly serious about this fight." _Izuka thought with a slight surprise expression on her face and realize that she will be fighting at that sort of pace next.

"heh. It's a good thing that I'm wearing my special gym clothes." Izumi said as the fire disappeared.

The clothes that Izumi is referring to are clothes that has a hair weaved into the linen.

The reason for this is because her Quirk only effects her body, so any clothes that Izumi wears will burn.

To avoid accidentally burning her clothes, Izumi decided to weave her hair into some of her clothes, making them fire-proof.

"Are you serious about burning me?!" Izuku shouted at Izumi, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Relax, would you. The fire was at a low temperature, plus your "Iron body" is still on." Izumi pointed out, causing Izuku to frown slightly, knowing that his sister has a point.

_"I guess it time to change my way of attacking." _Izuku thought before holding his arms straight, both being in a parallel.

Both Izumi and Izuka became curious as to what their brother is planning as mist started to seep out from Izuku's hand and expanded upwards.

After a few seconds, two medium-size katanas appeared, that are multi-coloured with a silver outlines. "

Oh? Changing the pace are we?" Izumi asked before raising her own arms where fire burst form from out of her two hands, like in the same manner as Izuku's mist.

The fire started to turn black and seemed to solidify.

After a few seconds, Izumi is now holding two one-sided swords which are made out of black rock which is smooth and shine like metal.

When Izumi was training with her Quirk, she discovered that she can solidify the fire that she conjures up which she can use for different purposes.

This discovery cause the rest of her family to become shock.

Silence descended around the room as Izuku and Izumi stared at each, waiting for one of them to make a move.

After what seemed like a forever, Izuku made the first move, zipping towards Izumi with the aid of "Fleet of legs". Izumi got her own swords at the ready, prepared for the first strike that Izuku will throw at her.

However, the dark green hair girl became surprise when Izuku suddenly change direction, taking a sharp left.

_"Is his trying to confuse me before striking?" _Izumi thought, glancing around the room, trying to follow Izuku's movements, which was slightly above the normal human speed.

After a minute of zipping around, Izuku strike, aiming for Izumi's back.

Unfortunately for Izuku, Izumi turned around and raised her swords in a cross formation to block the attack. However, Izumi's defense wasn't strong enough to take on the full impact of Izuku's attack, causing her arms to be pulled downwards.

Acting quickly, Izumi suddenly head-butted Izuku.

"Ow!" Izuku exclaim in pain as he stumble back, having a pained expression on his face.

"Heh. I bet that hurt." Izumi said, she having bruise on her head.

"Of course it did!" Izuku shouted in response, causing Izumi to giggle.

"Don't be a wimp and let carrying on." Izumi said as she brought her swords up before suddenly charge towards Izuku.

The dark green hair boy gained a surprise expression on his face as he managed to block Izumi's swords.

Izumi push on her blades, causing Izuku to take a few steps back.

When Izumi close the space between her and her brother, Izuku move, disappearing from her view.

_"Where will Izuku strike?" _Izumi wondered in her head as she saw Izuku circling around her.

A small smirk appeared on Izumi's face as a idea formed in her head.

_"I'll strike from the side." _Izuku thought before changing direction, heading towards Izumi's right side.

However, before the dark green hair boy could even touch his sister, a pillar of fire surround Izumi, protecting her from all sides.

_"A all side defense." _Izuku thought as he jump back to avoid getting burnt.

After a few seconds, the fire disperse, revealing Izumi whose clothes were slightly smouldering.

Izumi turned around to face her brother before closing the gap between them and swing her swords at him.

Within seconds, swords clash together as Izuku and Izumi fought with Izuku having a advantage in speed.

However, after a few minutes, Izumi notice that her brother's movements are becoming slower.

_"Izuku's stamina is getting low. Victory seem to be in my favor then." _Izumi thought as she push one of Izuku's swords to the side.

When Izuku swing his other sword in a vertical, Izumi twist her body, avoiding the sword miss her before kicking Izuku on the legs, causing him to buckle before falling onto the ground.

_"Heh. It looks like victory is m-!" _Izumi began to thought, starting to smirk inwardly but was stop when Izuku's free hand, him having drop his sword when Izumi kicked him, grabbed her shoulder, causing her to fall onto the ground as well.

Both siblings grunted slightly as they hit the ground.

Izuku and Izumi tried to tried to sit up, but both of them seemed to have the same idea of preventing the other from doing so.

Izuka watched the wresting match for a few seconds before sighing slightly.

"The match is over….and it's a draw!" Izuka called, causing Izuku and Izumi to stop their wresting match and looked up.

"Really?" Izuku asked, causing Izuka to nod her head as she approach her siblings, carrying two towels and two bottles.

"Yes. Both of you are on the ground and are unable to stand up. Therefore, a draw." Izuka explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So…..are you going to get off me, Izumi?" Izuku asked, seeing that she is sitting on him after all.

"Should I? I feel quite comfortable here actually." Izumi said with a slight smirk on her face.

This cause Izuku to start blushing.

_"Thank god that there's only the three of us here." _Izuku thought just as Izumi got off him and Izuka gave her a towel and her water bottle.

"So how did brother do?" Izuka asked as Izuku stood up and she gave him the other towel and his water bottle.

"Well, I guess Izuku did okay. The only thing I could say that you should improve on stamina, but you already planned that out, right." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to nod his head before realizing how sweaty he is when wiping his forehead with the towel.

"Well then. Its your turn, Izuka." Izumi said before taking a big swig at her water bottle.

"R-right." Izuka said, making Izuku raise an eye-brow.

_"Is Izuka becoming nervous?" _Izuku thought, becoming curious.

As if Izuka can read her brother's thoughts, she glared at Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to jump slightly.

"Right! Time to get started." Izumi said as she pass her water bottle and towel to Izuku. Izuku nodded her head slightly just as Izumi snap her fingers, causing her two swords to disappear like ash.

This cause Izuku to realize that he should do the same with his katanas before snapping his fingers, causing the two katanas to disappear back into mist.

Izuku walked to the side of the room just as Izuka and Izumi got into a battle stance.

"No holding back, right?" Izuka asked, causing her first older sister to nod her head.

"And…start!" Izuku called, causing both of sisters to run towards at each other.

As they got closer to each other, the first one to make their move is Izuka by throwing a black light-clad fist at Izumi's face.

The elder sister, at present, managed to crouch down at the last second, missing the punch.

Izumi quickly raise, striking Izuka in the stomach. this cause Izuka to grunt slightly as she moved back.

As Izumi close the gap, Izuka lashed out with her leg.

In response, Izumi attacked with her own leg.

A thudding sound is head as Izuka's and Izumi's legs bang into each other.

_"Things seem to already escalating." _Izuku thought as his two, present, sisters created space between the two of them.

A ball of black light appeared within Izuka's hand which gradually grew before she threw it at her older sister.

In response, Izumi did the same thing as Izuku, but her attack being fire.

The two attacks clash into each other, causing smoke to spread across the space, preventing Izuka and Izumi from seeing each other.

The smoke also block Izuku's vision.

_"What will Izuka or Izumi do next? Wait for the smoke to disappear or attack blindly." _Izuku thought, trying to predict what moves his sisters will do next.

Suddenly, the smoke started to move towards Izumi's side of the field, like it being blown in that direction.

When Izuku and Izumi, who had her arms covering her face, to protect herself from the moving smoke, to see Izuka having a slightly large fan, made of black light, in her hand.

"Like my fan?" Izuka asked, smirking slightly.

"Hmf. I don't see how drafting wind towards me will help you." Izumi stated before charging towards Izuka, her hands igniting with fire.

The youngest sister made the fan disappear and covered her arms in the black light before raising them to block the punches that Izumi was aiming at her sides.

Izuka quickly push Izumi's arms to the sides in order not to get burnt before shoving Izumi away from her.

"Gzz. Sis. You don't need to be too ruff." Izumi said with a slight sad expression on her face.

"S-sorry." Izuka said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Don't be. We're in a fight after all." Izumi said before making a black sword appeared in her hand, this one being two-sided this time.

_"Yeah. Say that before creating a sword." _Izuku thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

Izumi then lunge towards Izuka, igniting the sword's blade whilst doing so.

Acting quickly, Izumi raised her arm and moved it in a circular motion, causing a circle of black light to appear just in time to block Izumi's flaming sword.

Izuka jump back before creating black tendrils which shot out, heading towards Izumi's legs.

_"Trying to make me loose balance, are we?" _Izumi thought before quickly side stepping to the side in the hopes to dodge them.

However, the tips of the black tendrils change direction and wrapped around Izumi's leg which Izuka intended in the first place.

Izuka quickly yank her arm back, trying to make Izumi fall onto the ground. Izumi began to fall backwards but managed to stable herself with her sword by putting it in the reverse grip and stab it into the ground.

"Let get rid of these, shall we." Izumi said before shooting a fire ball at Izuka's hand which the tendrils are coming out of, forcing her to deactivate the tendrils.

Izuka gritting her teeth slightly as she got rid of the tendrils and moved her hand out of the way.

"Now, let me do something similar." Izumi said before the blade of her sword lit up with fire.

Izuka and Izuku notice the blade becoming longer and limp.

They're eyes widened as they saw what is in Izumi's hand now as the flames died down.

_"A whip!?" _Both Izuka and Izuku exclaimed in their heads at the same time as Izumi cracked her newly created whip against the ground.

"W-what are you going to do w-with that?" Izuka asked, eyeing the whip.

"Hehehe. What a silly question, little sis. I'm going to do the same thing that you tried to do against me." Izumi replied with a smile, that made her younger siblings scared slightly, before throwing her whip, aiming at Izuka's legs.

The black hair girl fired a ball of black light at the whip, trying to destroy it.

However, to her and Izuku's shock, the whip suddenly moved to the side, missing getting hit before wrapping itself around Izuka's ankle.

"EH!?" Izuka exclaimed, trying to figure out how the whip move by itself.

The black hair girl started to notice glowing red lines running across the whip.

"Figured it out? Those red lines help me to control this whip. Pretty useful when trying to capture a opponent when there's a lot of people in the way." The dark green hair girl explained before yanking on her whip and being successful on knocking Izuka onto the ground.

"Ofh!" The black hair exclaimed as she hit the ground.

_"It looks another win for Izumi if Izuka doesn't think of something soon." _Izuku thought, starting the countdown in his head.

_"If I fall, you coming down with me." _Izuka thought before raising her hand towards Izumi whilst activating her Quirk which started to swirl around her hand, growing bigger.

_"What she's planning?" _Izumi thought, the dark green hair girl becoming curious.

She got her answer in the form of multiple bullets coming out of the miniature void that is swirling around Izuka's hand which are smaller than the one that she threw at the start of the match.

Izumi covered her face with her free arm to protect herself from the assault of bullets.

As this went on, Izuka used her free hand to create the black tendrils that shot towards Izumi's leg.

_"Take two." _Izuka thought in her head just as the black tendrils wrap around Izumi's ankle.

"Hm?" Izumi said in a confuse tone of voice as she felt something wrap around her leg and look down.

Her eyes widened when she saw the black tendrils, but it was two late to do anything as Izuka pulled on the tendrils and smirked as she successfully knock Izumi onto the ground.

Izuka then quickly jump off the ground , whilst making the tendrils disappear, and ran towards Izumi, running fast enough so that her sister can't use her whip to pull her onto the ground again.

However, Izumi smirked, possibly knowing what Izuka is trying to do.

_"Have you forgotten that I can control the whip." _Izumi thought just as the whip, that was wrapped around Izuka's ankle, unraveled itself and move upwards, slipping under Izuka's T-shirt.

The black hair girl suddenly froze when she felt something writhe beneath her shirt and started to twitch.

"S-sis! S-s-stop I-it! I-it f-feels s-strange!" Izuka exclaimed as she collapse onto her hands and knees.

"So I guess that it's my win?" Izumi asked as she stood up, still letting her whip move around her sister's body.

"Y-yes! P-please r-remove y-your w-whip n-now!" Izuka replied before letting out a slight moan.

"Sure." Izumi said as pulled her whip away from Izuka and made it disappear into ash.

"I can't believe I got violated by my own sister." Izuka grumbled slightly as she stood up and started to glare at her sister.

"Hehehe, sorry. I was just trying to distract you." Izumi explained, scratching the side of her cheek ans laugh nervously.

"YOU CERTIANLY DID! I'm thankfully that your whip went under my T-shirt and nowhere else," Izuka said, muttering the last part and hope that Izumi didn't hear her.

"So, Izuku. What do you th-huh?" Izumi began to ask but when she turned her head towards the direction of her younger brother to see him slump against the wall.

"Izuku….?" Izuka called, but did received a response.

This cause the two sisters glance at each other worriedly.

They approach their brother and saw that he has passed out with a deep blush on his face.

"…..I think that scene was too much for him…" Izumi guessed in a worrying tone of voice. "

And whose fault is that?" Izuka asked, crossing her arms and started to glare at her sister again.

Izumi just laugh nervously.

* * *

_"Why do girls take longer to get change?" _Izuku wondered as he stood outside the changing rooms.

The dark green hair boy's sisters managed to wake him up by pouring the contents of his water-bottle onto his face.

Thankfully to the two, current, Midoriya sisters, Izuku's memory seem hazy as to how he passed out in the first place.

When Izuku asked how he passed out, Izumi and Izuka gave him a very vague answer, leaving him confuse.

The three of them spared a bit more before Izumi called it a day, wanting to go to the beach that Izuku recommended for stamina building.

_"It's a surprise to hear that Izuka seemed interested in the stamina building training. I guess that some_/Hm? What are you doing here?" A female voice spoke, interrupting Izuku's thoughts who turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw a girl with light blue hair and matching eyes.

Over her shoulder is a bag, similar to the one that Izuku has.

_"Huh? Is that Esdeath's younger sister?!" _Izuku thought, becoming surprise as he stared at the girl.

Somewhere far away

"Achoo." A women with light blue hair and matching eyes sneezed.

"Are you feeling okay, General Esdeath?" A man with blond hair asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm okay, Run. There's no need to worry about me. It was just a sneezed." Esdeath replied, causing Run to nod his head.

"Of course." Run said before returning to the book that he's reading.

_"Hmmmm. I wonder if Tatsumi is thinking about me?" _ Esdeath asked herself, blushing slightly.

In another location

"Achoo!" A boy with brown hair and green hair sneezed, causing him to misjudge the angle of his sword attack, causing his sparring partner to dodge easily.

"Do you have a cold, Tatsumi?" Asked a girl with long black hair and red eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Akame. I just have a feeling that someone is thinking about me." Tatsumi said, shivering slightly whilst Akame gained a questioning expression on her face.

Back to the story

_"She seems familiar though…...and cute." _Izuku thought before realizing what he said and started to blush.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red." The blue hair asked, tilting her head to the side and gaining a curious expression on her face.

"N-no. I'm o-okay!" Izuku replied, stuttering slightly.

"Are you sure?" The blue hair girl asked, leaning forwards slightly, making Izuku blush.

"Y-yes. I'm c-completely f-fine." Izuku replied, waving his hands in front of his face and move back slightly.

"…..If you say so." The blue hair girl said, her eyes blinking slightly.

"My name id Nejire Hado. What's yours?" The now named Nejire Hado introduce herself with a smile on her face.

"M-my n-name is…..zu…..riya…" Izuku tried to introduce himself, but it came up in a ramble at the end.

"Zu Riya?" Nejire said, tilting her head to the side.

"My name Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduce himself again, successfully this time.

"Wow! You managed to introduce yourself without stuttering." Nejire said, giggling slightly.

"T-thank y-you." Izuku said, returning to stuttering.

"You back to stuttering! Why?!" Nejire wined and started to pout.

"S-sorry." Izuku said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"So. What are you doing here? This place is super pricey!" Nejire asked with a smile on her face.

"I-I'm h-here b-because I'm p-planning to a-attend UA in t-the future with m-my sister. I a-already have a o-older s-sister a-attending UA." Izuku replied, causing Nejire to gain a surprise expression on her face.

"That's a coincidence, because I'm a second year student at UA." Nejire said, causing a surprise expression to appear on Izuku's own face.

However, Nejire's surprise expression started to turn into confusion.

"Hang on a minute. Did your say that your surname is "Midoriya"?" Nejire asked, causing a confuse expression to appear on Izuku's face before slowly nodding his head.

"Are you perhaps related to/YOU! What are you doing here?!" Nejire began to ask but another voice cut her off.

Both Izuku and Nejire turned their heads towards the source of the voice to see a fully changed Izuka and Izumi, the younger sister having a slightly shock expression on her face whilst the older sister is glaring at Nejire.

A scowl appeared on Nejire's face as she made eye-contact with Izumi.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here." Nejire greeted to Izumi in a slightly cold tone of voice.

_"Do Izumi and Hado know each other?" _Izuku thought, seeing how Hado said that she's a second year UA student, the same as Izumi.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Izumi repeated her question.

"Doing some exercising. That what most people do when they are at a gym." Nejire replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"So why are you talking to my brother?" Izumi asked, causing Nejire to blink her eyes in surprise as she glance towards Izuku.

"I saw him standing in front of the changing room and decided to talk to him. Is there anything wrong with that?" Nejire asked, causing a growl to come out of Izumi's mouth.

"There is something wrong with that if it's involves my brother." Izumi replied as she march up to Nejire.

"Wow, your sure protective of your little brother. I wonder what sort of reaction you have if a do this." Nejire wondered before suddenly hug Izuku, burying his face into her chest.

This cause a shock expression to appear on Izumi's and Izuka's faces whilst Izuku started to blush deeply.

"H-h-hands off my brother this instant, B-minor."Izumi said before quickly snatching Izuku away from Nejire.

"He's not very good around other females, B-minor." Izumi explained as she realize Izuku, who was caught by Izuka as she saw that her brother has a dizzy expression on his face.

"Please don't call me "B-minor". just because I'm from the B-class whilst your from the A-class, doesn't mean you can make funny names for me. You don't like it when I call you "Flame nudest", do you?" Nejire asked, causing a blush to appear on Izumi's face.

"D-don't call me that!" Izumi hissed, glancing around to see if anyone is around.

"And anyway, don't you have a friend who is basically a nudest as well?" Izumi shot back, causing Nejire to flinch slightly.

"At least he apologies in advance whilst you just shrieked out that nobody should look you, even you have your Quirk covering your body." Nejire pointed and she and Izumi glare daggers at each other.

"S-should we stop their bickering?" Izuku asked, becoming worried that a fight may break out.

"Yes. Maybe we should." Izuka said become taking a deep breath and approach her sister and Nejire.

"Can you please stop bickering. We're in a public place after all." Izuka explained and flinch when Izumi's and Nejire's glare turned towards her.

The two of them glance at each other before taking a deep sigh.

"Yes. Maybe your right." Nejire said, calming down, but still feel hostile at Izumi, this being neutral with the other girl.

"My name is Izuka Midoriya, Izumi's little sister and your already met our brother, Izuku." Izuka introduce herself.

"Wow. There sure a lot of "Izus" I your family. My name is Nejire Hado, second year student of UA, me being in a separate classroom as your sister, thank god for that." Nejire introduce herself to Izuka, muttering the last part to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Izumi heard her, causing the dark green hair girl to glare at Nejire.

"Yeah. I lot of people have commented about that." Izuka said, laughing slightly at the last part.

"Zuzu told me that your planning on joining UA as well next year" Nejire asked, causing Izuka to nod her head. "

That's right. We're here training…..What did you say?!" Izuka asked, becoming shock, along with Izumi and Izuku.

"I called your brother "Zuzu". I thought that a cute boy like him should have a nickname." Nejire explained, causing Izuku to start blushing .

_"S-she called m-me c-cute!" _Izuku shouted in his head.

"Come on now. Let go to Dagobah Muncipal beach to access the training regime." Izumi said, not liking what Nejire said.

"Sure." Izuka and Izuku said at the same time as they started to follow their older sister.

"See you later, Zuzu, Midoriya and…Flame nudest." Nejire called and started to giggle when she could sense Izuku blushing and Izumi growling in rage.

"See you later as well, Hado!" Izuka called over her shoulder.

As the three Midoriya siblings disappeared around the corner, Nejire gained a thoughtful expression on her face.

_"Isn't that the beach that's covered in piles of trash? And they decided to training there? I wonder what sort of training they're planning there?" _Nejire wondered in head, becoming more curious.

The blue hair girl shrugged her shoulders before walking into the female changing-rooms._  
_

* * *

**And there we have it, the younger Midoriya siblings getting trained by Izumi and Nejire getting introduce in this chapter. I hope you enjoy that I made Izumi and Neire enemies and for some reason, I made this chapter quiet matured. Please review and until next time.**

**MIKE202303: Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! Ready for the next phrase of Izuku's and Izuka's training.  
**

Chapter 6

"This is the place then?" Izuka asked as she gaze at the piles of trash that can be seen for miles.

"Pretty much." Izuku replied whilst scratching the back of his head.

Currently, Izuku, Izuka and Izumi are at the trash filled beach, having arrived there from the gym.

"So we're going to do the picking the trash up in block then?" Izuka asked, glancing to the side to look at her brother.

"Yes. That's much quickly than doing our own separate section." Izuku explained, causing Izuka to nod her head slightly.

"Izumi? Are you okay with that?" Izuku asked, turning his head towards his second eldest sister.

However, the dark green hair girl wasn't paying attention and seemed to be looking behind them.

"Sis!" Izuku said loudly, causing Izumi to jump slightly.

"Y-yes!" Izumi said in a startled tone of voice.

"…Did you hear what we're been saying?" Izuka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"…No." Izumi replied in a sheepish tone of voice. The answer cause Izuka and Izuku to glance at each other.

"….Is this about Hado?" Izuka asked in a slow tone of voice.

She and Izuku noticed that Izumi has became on edge ever since leaving the gym.

"…Yes." Izumi replied, not making eye-contact with her younger siblings.

"You need to relax, Izumi. Otherwise this will become to the point of paranoia." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to frown slightly.

"I know…..But I don't want her to pop out of nowhere." Izumi explained, causing Izuku and Izuka to glance at each other.

"You two do hate each other, don't you?" Izuka asked and the temperature seem to increase.

"Yes." Izumi said in a firm tone of voice.

"It looks like we're going to see a lot of arguing between those two, since Hado seem to take a liking towards you, Izuku." Izuka whispered to Izuku, who nodded his head whilst gaining a slight blush on his face.

"…Should we start the training?" Izumi asked, feeling slightly sad that she's seemed to be left out of the conversation.

"Sure!" Both Izuku and Izuka replied at the same time.

* * *

It's been two months since Izuku and Izuka started their training at the gym and the trash covered beach and they seemed to be making progress with the removal of the trash.

Izuku hasn't been using any of his Phantasma Beasts for the trash-picking, saying that it makes the training at the beach more beneficial for his and Izuka's body.

"Okay! I think you two should take a break!" Izumi called, noticing how tired her younger siblings looked.

"Thank goodness! My body feels like it's on fire!" Izuka exclaimed as she her body slump against a shelf that she's pushing and slowly fall onto the ground.

"Hehehehe. I thought that Izumi has the fire Quirk." Izuku said whilst chuckling slightly.

"Oh Har! Har! Har! You don't seemed to any better." Izuka pointed out, seeing that her brother is laying on the ground.

"Yeah…true." Izuku said and tried to stand up.

"Stay there. I'll go and get your water-bottle." Izuka said, seeing how Izuku seemed to be struggling.

This cause a slight surprise expression to appear on Izuku's face.

"Oh! Thank you." Izuku said before falling back onto the ground.

"I didn't mean to stay laying on the ground, Idiot!" Izuka shouted, causing Izuku to laugh slightly.

Izuka shook her head slightly.

"I don't know why you decided to do this training as well? It just as hard as training with Izumi." Izuka asked, causing Izuku to tilt his head back to look at his sister.

"Hey! I thought of this training before Izumi thought of this training." Izuku replied, causing Izuka to shrug her shoulders.

"Just stay there." The black hair girl said before turning around and starting to head towards her sister.

Izuku looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

_"What could be worse? Fighting big sis and Ryuko would be hell." _The dark green hair boy thought, shivering slightly at the thought.

It was then that a feeling went through the dark green hair boy's body.

This cause Izuku to quickly sit up, as fast as he can in his current state, and looked around.

_"…..Why do I have the feeling that we're being watched?" _Izuku thought as scan the surrounding the area. However, he couldn't see anything.

"Hmmm…Maybe I should summon some Phantasma Beasts as guards." Izuku muttered, frowning slightly.

* * *

It's early evening now and currently Izuku is walking home by himself.

The reason for this is because Izuka and Izumi have all ready left the beach when Izuku was pushing a large metallic box.

"Mum will certainly fret over the state I'm in."Izuku muttered, seeing that his body is covered in sweat.

_"Izuka would have probably been checked over by Mum already."_ Izuku thought before chuckling slightly.

It was then that the dark green hair boy heard noises coming from the alleyway, causing him to stop walking.

_"What's going on there?" _Izuku thought as he started to become curious.

After a few seconds, the dark green hair boy entered the alleyway, having decided to investigate.

After a minute of walking, Izuku came across the source of the commotion and his eyes widened.

"Come here, Girly. We don't bite." Spoke a man that is wearing ripped up jeans.

He and two others, who are wearing similar style of clothes, are ganging up on a girl with long black hair, that is tied up I a pony tail, and black hair.

"No. I really need to get going," Spoke the black hair girl.

"What's the rush? It's still early." Another man asked with a dark grin on his face.

"Yeah, and we would like to have fun with that body of yours." The third man said, also having a grin of his face.

"Like I said, no thank you." The black hair girl repeated and a metal baton seemed to came straight out of her hand.

However, one of the men quickly grabbed one her arms and pinned her to the wall, causing her to drop the metal baton.

"Come on now, we are bored and want some fun." The man, that is pinning the black hair girl to the wall, said before using his free arm to rip the shirt that the black hair girl is wearing.

The black hair girl started to become scared as the three men stared at her body.

However, it was then that mist started to roll into the alleyway.

"Huh?! What's with all this mist?!" The man said, letting go the frog girl, causing her to become relieve slightly.

"Hey! I can't see you guys." One of the men said, sounding a bit panic as the mist blocked out everyone's vision.

_"Is this mist is someone's Quirk?" _The black hair girl thought before feeling a slight squeezing sensation on her body.

Her black eyes widened when she started to see the three men, one of them just being a arms length away from her.

However, the three men still couldn't see.

_"Why can I can only see then" _The black hair girl thought, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

It was then that she saw Izuku slowly approaching one of the three men.

_"Can he see through the mist as well?" _The black hair girl thought as she watch as Izuku came up to the man before punching him the stomach.

"Gah!" The man exclaimed before falling onto the ground.

"Frans!?" The two other men shouted at the same time before trying to find their way through the mist.

However, Izuku had other plans has he charge towards the second man before kicking him between the legs.

The man grunted in pain before collapsing onto the ground just as Izuku dash towards the third man and did the same move.

The black hair girl felt no remorse to what Izuku did to the two men as she started to feel totally relieved.

She watched as Izuku stood still for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and the mist started to disappear.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, turning around to face the black hair girl.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank y-!" The black hair girl began to reply but stop when she started to feel a slight movement on her body.

This cause her to look down to see a long scaly thing wrapped around her body.

This cause the black hair girl to raise an eye brow before following the scaly thing and saw a cobra looking down at her.

"…" The black hair girl became silent as she look up at the cobra whilst it looked back at her.

"I'm sorry about the Cobran. It just that you were lacking clothes so I just…helped to cover you up." Izuku explained whilst scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Well….thank you." The back hair girl said, still looking up at the now known Cobran.

"D-don't worry. Cobran's h-harmless." Izuku said quickly, causing the black hair girl to nod her head slightly.

"Cobran, can you please get off her pl-" Izuku began to say but stop when he realize that the black hair girl doesn't have any spare clothes with her.

"Hang on a minute." Izuku said before starting to rummage through his back, causing the black hair girl to become curious as she turned her attention back onto him. After a seconds, Izuku produce a sweater.

"Here. Y-you c-can w-wear this." Izuku said, stuttering slightly as he pass the sweater to the black hair girl, who had a slight surprise expression on her face.

"Really?" The black hair girl asked, causing Izuku to nod his head in response.

"O-okay." The black hair girl said before starting to put the sweater on, Cobran uncurling himself off her.

Izuku turned his head to the side whilst this was going on. When the black hair girl has the jumper fully on, she notice the design of the sweater.

"You're an All Might fan?" The back hair girl asked, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm a All Might f-fan." Izuku replied, his face starting to become more red.

This cause the black hair girl to giggle.

_"So cute." _The black hair girl thought before clearing her throat.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, what's yours?" The now known Momo introduce herself.

"My n-name is Izuku M-Midoriya and t-this C-cobran, my Q-Quirk." Izuku introduce himself and Cobran hiss, his sign of saying hello.

"Your Quirk allows you to summon a cobra?" Momo asked as she looked at Cobra, who is a lot larger than she thought.

"Not e-exactly. My Q-Quirk involves s-spiritual energy with o-one aspect b-being able to create and s-summon c-creatures w-which I call Phantasma B-Beasts. The n-name of my Q-Quirk being c-called Phantasma." Izuku explained, causing Momo to gain a slight surprise expression on her face.

"That sounds similar to my Quirk." Momo said, causing Izuku and Cobran to tilt their heads to the side.

"My Quirk is called Creation. It allows me to create any non-living material." Momo said, causing a excited expression to appear on Izuku's face.

"That's cool! So that how you created that metal baton a few minutes ago. Does your Quirk use something to create the objects?" Izuku asked and Momo became surprise to see a notebook and pencil in his hands.

_"When did Midoriya got those? And where did his stuttering go?" _Momo thought, becoming surprise before glancing down at Cobran to see a slight deadpan expression on his face.

"My Quirk uses my fat molecules to create the desired object and I need exposed skin, so I can't wear anything restricting." Momo explained, causing Izuku to nod his head whilst writing notes down.

"Are there any restrictions to your Quirk?" Izuku asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Well, it takes time to create the object and I need to know how the object is created." Momo explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So I guess that you need to be a safe distance away to create a object if you got attacked, like you were a few minutes ago, and you probably need to do regular trips to a library." Izuku muttered, causing Momo to blink her eyes slightly.

"S-sorry. I tend to m-mutter a lot." The dark green hair boy said, chuckling sheepishly.

"….Okay. To answer your curiosity, I don't need to go to the library because I have a lot of reading materials in my home." Momo explained, causing Izuku to nod his head whilst apart of him became curious.

"So, what else can your Quirk does apart from creating beasts?" Momo asked, glancing down at Cobran.

"I can do different things with my Quirk, such as increasing my speed or increasing my vision. The mist that you just was another ability I can do where nobody can see within the mist apart from me. The only way you can see is if you are in contact with me or a Phantasma Beast." Izuku explained, causing Momo to nod her head slightly.

_"So that how I was able to see the three attackers whilst they couldn't see a thing, because Cobran was holding onto me." _Momo thought, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"So what are the drawbacks of your Quirk?-if it has any that is. I need to eat a lot of food to avoid becoming enemic for my Quirk." Momo explained, causing Izuku to nod his head in interest.

"My Quirk costs me stamina. So I'm doing a training regime which will build up my stamina until UA's entrance exam." Izuku explained which cause Momo to gain a surprise expression on her face.

"I-is there something wrong, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, fearing that he may have said something wrong.

"You want to become a hero?" Momo asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Yes. Me and my sister are planning on attending UA next year, why…?" Izuku asked, becoming slightly confuse.

"It just I'm attending UA next year, I got through by a recommendation." Momo replied, causing a surprise expression to appear on Izuku's face.

"WHAT!? Your going into UA through a recommendation?! You must be very skilled and smart then." Izuku said in a enthusiastic tone of voice. This cause Momo to start blushing.

"D-did I say something w-wrong?!" Izuku asked, starting to become panic when he saw Momo's blush. Cobran had a amused look on his face.

"Heh. Thank you for the compliment." Momo said with a small smile on her face.

"O-oh, your welcome then." Izuku said whilst scratching the back of his head.

It was then that a thought entered Momo's head.

"So that what you were doing on that trash filled beach then, moving the trash?" Momo asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. Removing the trash from the beach will help build my muscles, thus increasing my-huh?" Izuku began to say but stop when he realize something.

"How do you know that I was at the beach?" Izuku asked, starting to feel on edge, along with Cobran just as Momo started to become nervous.

"Well…I may have spy on you and those other two people on the beach. I decided to do some exploration in the city, because I want to familiarize myself with the city since I'm attending UA, and I heard about the beach. So I decided to come down and see it for myself and became surprise to see people cleaning it." Momo explained, causing both Izuku and Cobran to relax.

"I see. I was wondering why I had the feeling that we were being watched. You were watching us." Izuku muttered, causing Momo to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry." Momo said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Its okay. At least you didn't have any ill intent." Izuku said, smiling slightly.

"So, who where the other two people?" Momo asked, becoming curious.

"They are my sisters, Izuka, who is planning on attending UA next year as well, and Izumi, whose a second year student at UA already." Izuku explained, causing a slight surprise expression to appear on Momo's face.

"That's a bit of a tongue twister then with being three "Izu's" in the family." Momo said with a interested expression on her face.

"I have an third sister who has "Izu" in her name." Izuku interjected, causing Momo's eyes to widened.

"You have three sisters?!" Momo asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Three plus one sister-in-law." Izuku replied, causing Momo to blink her eyes.

"So you have an older brother then?" Momo asked, causing Izuku to freeze slightly.

"Er….well….." Izuku tried to think of something to say, but nothing came into his head.

"Is it a touchy subject?" Momo asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not really….but it isn't something that the family talks about in public." Izuku replied nervously, causing Momo to nod her head.

"I understand. I won't press on the matter then." Momo said, causing Izuku to sigh in relief.

It was then that Momo looked at the watch that is on her arm.

"I should be getting back home. It's getting late." Momo said, frowning slightly.

"Right. My family will be worried about me." Izuku said as he glance at the sky.

"So…..how should I give you your sweater back?" Momo asked, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"Good point…" Izuku muttered, trying to think of some idea.

"Should I give it to you when you are training on the beach?" Momo asked, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I guess that's a good idea, although my sisters will likely start teasing me." Izuku said, muttering the last part and hoped that Momo didn't heard him.

However, Momo heard Izuku and laughed slightly.

"Don't laugh." Izuku said before crossing his arms and pouted slightly.

_"Cute." _Momo thought as she stopped laughing.

"Well, I see you next time, Midoriya." Momo said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Right. Say goodbye, Cobran." Izuku said as he looked down at the cobra Phantasma Beast.

Cobran hissed slightly before disappearing into mist.

"Huh?" Momo said with a confuse expression on her face.

* * *

When Momo got back home,which is mansion, everyone became confuse as to why Momo is wearing a All Might sweater.

When Momo told them what happened to her, her mother became total hysteric.

"Are you okay, Momo dear! Do you need any bandages?!" Mrs Yaoyorozu, a women with long black hair and black eyes, asked whilst gripping Momo's shoulders tightly.

"I'm fine, Mother. You don't need to worry about me." Momo replied with a sheepish smile on her face as she gently remove her mother's hands off her.

"Well, it good to see that your unharmed." Mr Yaoyorozu, a man with deep brown hair and matching eyes, said with a small smile on his face.

"I did got help from Midoriya." Momo pointed out, causing Mr Yaoyorozu to nod his head slightly.

"Yes. It good to hear that someone helped you." Mr Yaoyorozu said before frowning. "

Did he….looked at you when your were shirtless?" Mr Yaoyorozu asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"No! He looked away when my shirt got destroyed." Momo replied quickly, defending her friend.

_"Did he though? He did looked away when I was getting changed." _Momo wondered before shaking her head slightly.

The answer caused Mr Yaoyorozu to nod his head slightly.

"That's good to hear. At least he has some manners." Mr Yaoyorozu said, causing Mrs Yaoyorozu to nod her head in agreement.

_"Well, having three sisters plus a sister-in-law will help you to develop manners on how to treat a lady properly." _Momo thought, smiling slightly.

It was then that a buzzing sound is heard, causing everyone to become confuse.

_"Where's that sound coming from?" _Momo thought, glancing around slightly.

However, she realize that everyone is looking at her.

"….Momo dear. I think it's coming from the sweater." Mrs Yaoyorozu said, trying not to laugh at her daughter's cluelessness.

"Huh?" Momo said before putting a hand into one the sweater's pockets and took out a phone.

_"…Is this Midoriya's?" _Momo thought as she examine the phone and saw that the casing has the picture of both Drakzu and Ryuku, both of their Quirks activated.

_"So Midoriya is a fan of those two as well then?" _Momo thought in amusement before turning the phone over and saw the screen which as a number and the words "Home" written beneath it.

"…Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Mr Yaoyorozu asked, causing Momo to look up with a slight surprise expression on her face.

"B-but this isn't my phone." Momo pointed out, not sure why her father would ask a question like that.

"I think it's more polite to answer the phone rather than ignore it and then explain to the person on the other end why you have the boy's phone in the first place." Mr Yaoyorozu explained, causing Momo to nod her head before pressing the green button and place the phone up to her ear.

"Hello. This is Momo Yaoyorozu speaking." Momo greeted before waiting for a reply, expecting one of confusion.

However, she heard a sigh of relief.

"Hi Yaoyorozu. I see that you managed to find my phone." Came a nervous voice from the phone.

"Midoriya?" Momo asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes, that's me…..I kind of left my phone in one of the sweater's pocket, so I decided to call my phone in case you might have it. I became worried when you didn't answer." Izuku said before laughing nervously.

"Sorry for making you worry. I wasn't sure to answer it or not." Momo explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly on the other end.

"Well, it's better than my sweater going into the wash with my phone still in it." Izuku pointed, causing Momo to giggle slightly.

"So, did you managed to arrive at your home safely? You didn't got attacked again?" Izuku asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"You don't need to worry. I didn't got attacked whilst walking home…but I did have to face a hysteric mother when I explained to her,my father and the staff about what happened to me." Momo explained, causing Mrs Yaoyorozu pout slightly whilst Mr Yaoyorozu patted her shoulder with a slight smile on his face. "

So your mum is the worrying type then, similar to my mum." Izuku said, causing Momo gain a slight interested expression on her face.

"…..Hang on a minute. Did you say "staff" just now?" Izuku asked, realizing what Momo said.

"That's right. I'm from a wealthy family." Momo replied before starting to become worried when she started to hear silence.

"Midori/I'm talking to wealthy girl. I'm talking to a wealthy girl who I saved from thugs." Izuku started to mutter, cutting off Momo who started to gain a worried expression on her face.

"Midoriya! Take a deep breath and calm down." Momo explained, fearing that Izuku may faint.

The creative Quirk user started to hear deep breathing on Izuku's side.

"Better?" Momo asked in a calm tone of voice. "Better." Izuku replied, causing Momo to sigh in relief.

"S-sorry. But I never, spoke to girl from a wealthy family before." Izuku explained, causing Momo to nod her head slightly.

"I don't think most people would have either." Momo said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"By the way. Is the size of the sweater all right with you?" Izuku asked, causing Momo to blink her eyes slightly before glancing down at the sweater and frowned slightly.

"Well…..I guess it's a little tight for me-but that's not your fault! It's kind of mine in a way, due to my body." Momo replied, adding the last part quickly to not make Izuku feel worried.

"Yeah…I guess that your body size would be put into/Izuku? Who are you talking to?" A female voice asked on Izuku's side of the phone call, cutting the dark green hair boy off.

_"Whose she? One of Midoriya's sisters, sister-in-law or his mother?" _Momo thought, going through the options.

"Er….Just a friend, Sis." Izuku replied in a nervous tone of voice

"A friend? You been keeping that a secret." Izura asked in a surprise tone of voice.

_"What does she mean by that?" _Momo thought, becoming confuse.

"Well, I only met her like an hour ago so-!" Izuku began to say but realize what he said.

"HER!? You have a girlfriend?!" Izura exclaimed in a high pitch tone of voice.

The response cause Momo's eyes to widened.

"N-NO! Yes she's a g-girl, but she's just a f-friend." Izuku said and Momo could tell that the dark green hair boy is blushing.

"Really? So why are you speaking to her over the phone? Heh, you do move fast, don't you, giving your phone number to a girl on the exact same day that you met her." Izura said in a sly tone of voice.

"Sis. It isn't like that/ What's next?! Will Ryu gain a fellow sister-in-law next year? I'm a I become a aunt a year after!?" Izura said, becoming excited with each question.

"Sis! Stop it! Bye, Yaoyorozu. I talk to you later." Izuku said before ending the phone call.

Momo started at Izuku's phone as a long beeping sound is head.

"So…am I becoming a grandmother in the near future?" Mrs Yaoyorozu asked with a questioning expression on her face.

"Mother!" Momo exclaimed, her face becoming a deep shade of red whilst Mr Yaoyorozu started to laugh.

The staff tried their best not to laugh, but failing.

* * *

**And there we have it. The starting of the cleaning of the beach and Momo Yaoyorozu is introduced in this chapter along with a new Phantasma Beast of Izuku's. Please review and until next time.**

**Masterblade47: Yep, poor Izuku.**

**MIKE202303: Thank you for the comment. To be honest, I'm really not sure about this story because I have this other story planned and for some reason, I decided to write this story instead. Kind of regretting it. **


End file.
